After the Apocalypse
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Le combat final venait d'avoir lieu. Lucifer contre Michel. Samuel contre Adam. Et qui avait gagné ? L'ange ou le diable ? Le bien ou le mal ? En tous les cas, l'Apocalypse avait eue lieue et personne n'avait pu faire barrage à cela. Et Dean, n'avait pas imaginé le monde post-apocalyptique de cette façon... Castiel, non plus, d'ailleurs !
1. Prologue Ata

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **J'arrive en ce mois de juin avec une nouveauté**

 **ça s'appelle : After the Apocalyspse.**

 **C'est une fanfiction Supernatural avec du Destiel**

 **ça commence au dernier épisode de la saison 5 que j'ai modifé pour que l'apocalypse ait lieu**

 **Pas de spoilers des saisons après la 5.**

 **Pour le rating : M**

 **Comme le titre l'indique, c'est une fiction post-apocalyptique.**

 **Supernatural et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne tire aucun bénéfice avec cette histoire.**

 **Personnages : Dean-Castiel. Mais aussi d'autres et des OC.**

 **Publication : tous les 8, une fois par mois .**

 **Bêtas : La dévoreuse de livres et Calliope83.**

 **Merci à vous deux.**

 **Cover : by Nikali**

 **D'autres fan art, cover, feront partit de cette fic. Ils seront posté sur facebook ou sur mon compte deviantart. : KitsuneNKA.**

 **J'avais envie de faire une petite vidéo pour accompagner la fic, mais j'ai pas le temps et pas d'idée, alors tant pis. Désolée.**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour encore un peu de bla bla.**

* * *

 **After the Apocalypse**

Le lourd silence qui régnait désormais oppressait le chasseur de démons. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il regarda le ciel, gris, opaque, au-dessus de sa tête et se redressa doucement pour jeter un regard circulaire autour de lui. Le combat final venait d'avoir lieu. Lucifer contre Michel. Samuel contre Adam. Et qui avait gagné ? Dean n'en savait rien pour en cet instant présent. Tout ce dont il était certain à ce moment précis, c'est qu'il trouvait gerbant le fait que personne n'ait fait quelque chose pour empêcher ce combat de géants d'avoir lieu. Dean se releva doucement, vacillant un peu sur ses jambes – depuis combien de temps était-il resté couché sur le sol, inconscient ?- et vérifia que tout allait bien chez lui, qu'il était en un seul morceau et que son corps et ses pensées marchaient correctement. Il était seul dans ce cimetière. Où étaient donc passés les deux Archanges ? Qui avait gagné ? Où étaient passés Bobby et Castiel qui l'avaient accompagné pour tenter de raisonner Lucifer et Michel et ordonner à Sam de se battre contre la possession de l'Archange maléfique ? Sauf que tout avait foiré. Les frères du Paradis avaient bien trop de différents à se reprocher, bien trop de griefs entre eux pour réussir à s'entendre ou même pour simplement tenter de communiquer sans violence.

En regardant le ciel une nouvelle fois, ce gris sombre et écœurant, il en déduisit que c'était sûrement Lucifer le vainqueur. Comment le monde allait-il pouvoir se sortir de ce marasme ? Combien de survivants restait-il sur Terre à l'heure actuelle ? Où était Lucifer en ce moment ? Avait-il pris possession du Paradis tout de suite ou était-il allé chercher ses démons en Enfer auparavant ?

* * *

Dean trouva sa voiture, garée devant le cimetière. Il ouvrit la portière, regarda autour de lui, et constatant le vide qui l'entourait, s'engouffra dans l'Impala et démarra.

* * *

oo00oo

Il conduisait depuis une heure environ quand l'autoradio se mit en marche tout seul, faisant sursauter le chasseur, qui donna un violent coup de volant vers la droite et redressa l'Impala, miraculeusement.

Il arrêta la voiture et tendit l'oreille. Il ne comprenait rien du tout. Ce n'étaient que des grésillements et puis :

\- Dean ? Dean ?…

Le chasseur se pencha vers l'autoradio, étonné d'entendre son prénom résonner dans l'appareil. Cette voix… il la connaissait bien !

\- Castiel ? souffla-t-il en clignant des yeux pour être sûr de ne pas rêver.

\- Dean ? Tu m'entends ?

\- Je…, ouais, je t'entends. Bon sang, t'es où Cass ?

\- Je-à-chez Bobby.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez Bobby ?

\- Il a été-blessé-à cause-rayon de-lumière-de-Faut-tu viennes-

\- Cass ? Cass ?

\- ...

\- Cass ?

Le grésillement de l'autoradio s'arrêta net et Dean frappa le volant de sa voiture, fou de rage.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Bordel de merde !

Il démarra en trombe.

* * *

oo00oo

Au fil du trajet, il remarqua quelque chose de perturbant et de légèrement angoissant… Il n'avait pas croisé une seule voiture jusqu'à présent. Ni en sens inverse, ni sur la même voie.

Il se permit donc d'accélérer l'Impala et de filer directement à Sioux Falls sans faire attention à sa vitesse. De toute façon, il ne rencontra absolument PERSONNE !

* * *

oo00oo

Moins de quatre heures plus tard, Dean se gara en faisant crisser les pneus de l'Impala devant la maison de Bobby et bondit hors de la voiture tel un diable hors de sa boîte. Il se précipita vers la maison, ouvrit la porte avec fracas, la referma en la claquant fortement et cria :

\- Cass ? Bobby ?

Un bruit de verre qui se brise le fit se précipiter à la cuisine et il y découvrit Bobby, assis sur le sol, les jambes en sang et Castiel, accroupi à côté de lui, qui visiblement, avait tenté de l'obliger à boire.

\- Bordel, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le chasseur en s'agenouillant à côté de Bobby.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai ramassé sévère. C'est pas une petite égratignure de gonzesse.

\- Bordel de merde !

Dean se releva en même temps que Castiel et lui agrippa le bras pour l'emmener hors de la cuisine.

\- Faut que tu le soignes, Cass !

\- J'ai essayé Dean. J'ai pu, juste une fois, juste après avoir pu le ramener ici, mais ce n'est pas assez pour le sauver.

\- Tu ne peux vraiment rien faire ? C'est Lucifer qui lui a fait ça ?

Castiel détourna les yeux et Dean comprit aussitôt qu'il avait dû rater quelque chose après avoir été mis K-O par Lucifer dans le corps de Sam.

\- Pas exactement…

\- Tu peux développer ? insista Dean après un moment de silence de la part de son ami.

\- Dean… ce n'est pas Lucifer qui a gagné le combat. C'est Michel et crois-moi, je ne suis pas certain du tout que ce soit une bonne chose. Il a pris possession du Paradis et il a déjà énoncé les nouvelles règles qui seront désormais en vigueur au Paradis, mais aussi sur Terre. Il a banni quelques anges et a exterminé une bonne partie de la population humaine, sous prétexte que les êtres humains n'avaient pas assez la foi en notre Père.

Dean en resta médusé. Sérieusement ?

\- Il m'a privé de mes ailes, Dean, et aussi de mes pouvoirs d'ange. J'ai encore ma grâce, mais je la sens s'éteindre lentement. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas sauver Bobby.

\- Attends… Il va…

\- Il va mourir.

\- Non ! claqua Dean en grognant.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider, mais je ne peux pas, Dean. Tu as regardé l'état de ses jambes ? Il perd du sang en grande quantité depuis des heures, je ne peux rien faire. Tu devrais… Tu devrais prendre du temps avec lui pour lui faire tes adieux.

\- Non… Non… Il va vivre. Bobby va vivre parce que c'est obligé. Appelle les anges, fais quelque chose.

\- J'ai déjà essayé. Aucun ange ne m'a répondu. J'ai été banni, Dean.

Dean grogna et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il s'arrêta soudain et revint vers Castiel.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est encore en vie, toi et moi ?

\- J'aimerais avoir une réponse à te donner. Je n'en sais rien.

\- Bordel de merde !

* * *

 **Le prologue est très court, j'avoue, désolée pour ça mais va falloir s'en contenter jusqu'au 8 juillet.**

 **Petite chose que j'ai pas précisée au début : Castiel sera humain dans cette fic.**

 **à dans un mois pour la suite**

 **KitsuneA**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **alors oui, j'ai deux jours d'avance sur la date prévue, mais j'ai une bonne excuse, mon week-end s'annonce très chargé, donc j'aurai pas le temps de poster samedi, alors, je le fais aujourd'hui.**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 1 de After the Apocalypse.**

 **Merci pour les rws sur le chapitre un, les mises en follow et les mises en favori.**

 **Merci à la Dévoreuse de livres et à Calliope pour la bêta corrections et leur aide précieuse. Passez lire leurs fics et leurs traduction si le coeur vous en dis.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Dean délaissa Castiel et se précipita vers Bobby. Il le scruta sous tous les angles. Cass avait raison, le vieux chasseur allait mourir. Bobby le prit par une épaule et le chasseur se pencha vers son père de substitution, l'oreille contre sa bouche.

\- J'ai entendu les révélations de Saint-Michel. Tu ne devrais pas rester ici. Tu dois fuir, loin, avec Castiel et te préparer à combattre un mal sûrement encore plus puissant que les démons de l'Enfer. Cet ange-là… c'est pas du petit gabarit. Il a rasé la moitié de l'humanité en quelques secondes et a promis de s'occuper de l'Enfer avant demain soir. Je suis vieux et je vais de toute façon mourir. Prends ton ange sous le bras et taille la route avant que vous creviez comme des cons ici à Sioux Falls. Combien as-tu croisé de personnes en venant ici depuis le cimetière de Stull ?

\- Pas une seule.

\- Normal. Ce salopard de Michel a annoncé qu'il laisserait moins d'un million de personnes en vie aux États-Unis. Apparemment cet enfoiré tient ses foutues promesses. Ne restez pas seuls, Castiel et toi, trouvez d'autres chasseurs ou au moins de bonnes âmes prêtes à vous aider. Faut que vous fassiez tomber Michel. Le nouveau Dieu est à mon avis pire que tout ce que j'ai pu voir dans ma vie, et tu sais que j'en ai vu des saloperies.

Dean hocha la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre à tout cela. Bobby relâcha son épaule et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres. Dean prit son père de substitution dans les bras et le serra fort contre lui. Il ne voulait pas le laisser là, il aurait aimé le prendre avec lui, mais il avait assez confiance en Bobby pour croire et obéir à ses paroles sans discuter plus longtemps. Il se redressa, donna une arme à feu à Bobby et après l'avoir encore regardé longuement, lui avoir souri et avoir hoché la tête, il se détourna de lui puis rejoignit Castiel, toujours immobile à la place où il était quelques minutes plus tôt. Il passa à côté de lui en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Ils sortirent de la maison, montèrent dans l'Impala et Dean démarra le moteur de la voiture sans pour autant bouger de l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'est ce moment précis que choisit Bobby pour appuyer sur la détente de l'arme à feu dans sa main, le canon appuyé contre sa tempe, et il rendit son dernier souffle en entendant le son rassurant de l'Impala non loin de lui.

* * *

Dean appuya enfin sur l'accélérateur et quitta le terrain vague devant la maison de Bobby. Il roula en silence pendant des heures et finit par se retrouver à Lawrence, au Kansas. Il arrêta la voiture dans une rue qu'il avait connu étant gosse et regarda la maison en ruine se dresser devant lui.

\- C'est là que tu habitais avant le décès de ta maman.

Castiel ne posait pas une question. Il n'affirmait pas non plus quelque chose de sûr et certain. Il énonçait juste une vérité que tous les deux connaissaient.

Dean sortit de la voiture et pria en son for intérieur pour la maison ait été abandonnée. Il entra par un trou dans le mur et disparut dans la bâtisse. Castiel hésita. Devait-il le suivre ou pas ? Qu'allait donc faire Dean là dedans ?

* * *

Le chasseur ressortit de la bâtisse et se glissa dans l'Impala en soupirant.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Castiel.

\- Je suis allé voir si la maison était vide et elle l'est. Si t'es d'accord, on va s'installer ici. La ville a l'air inhabitée, mais ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment.

\- C'est quoi le plus important ?

\- Se cacher. Tous les deux. Tu m'as dit que les anges ne pouvaient pas me trouver grâce à ce que tu m'as gravé sur les côtes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est ça. Même moi je ne le peux pas.

\- Ok. C'est possible de graver ça sur toi aussi ?

\- Il faudrait un ange pour ça. Mais… je sais qu'un tatouage avec une phrase en Enochien peut me faire disparaître du radar des anges.

\- Sauf que, il n'y a personne. Je n'ai pas vu âme qui vive depuis que je me suis réveillé dans le cimetière.

\- Je sais.

Castiel baissa le regard.

\- Tu me fais confiance, Cass ? demanda le chasseur et l'ange releva la tête.

\- Bien sûr, Dean.

\- Bien. J'ai une idée.

Dean démarra le moteur et conduisit jusqu'au centre ville de Lawrence. Il arrêta la voiture dans une rue large et bordée de vitrines de magasins de chaque côté puis sortit de la voiture en ordonnant à Castiel de le suivre. Ils longèrent la rue sur quelques mètres et s'arrêtèrent devant la vitrine d'un tatoueur. Dean regarda par la fenêtre. La boutique semblait vide. Parfait ! Il entra, suivi de Castiel et cria :

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Il fit le tour du salon, arme à la main, puis constatant que personne ne se trouvait dans le coin, il regarda autour de lui. Il repéra du matériel pour tatouer, prêt à l'emploi. Visiblement les artistes et les clients avaient dû être surpris en plein travail. Il tendit une feuille à Castiel et un stylo.

\- Montre-moi la phrase qui va te protéger, ordonna-t-il et Castiel ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il cherchait à faire.

Il finit par se pencher sur une table et prendre le stylo puis il écrivit en Enochien ce qu'il devait avoir sur la peau pour être protégé. Il tendit la feuille à Dean qui la regarda longuement et recopia l'écriture sur une feuille plus ou moins transparente, puis ce dernier regarda Castiel.

\- Tu as vraiment confiance en moi ?

\- Tu as déjà fait cela ?

\- Jamais de ma vie. Mais hé, on n'a pas vraiment d'autre choix.

\- C'est vrai. Alors, allons-y.

Dean hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre et montra à Castiel le fauteuil dans lequel il devait s'asseoir. L'ange hésita, puis finit par ôter son trench-coat, son veston noir, défaire sa cravate bleue et ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise blanche un par un. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil une fois qu'il fut torse nu et Dean posa la feuille transparente sur son flanc droit. Il inspira et retira la feuille de papier. Ça avait marché. Le dessin sur le calque s'était imprimé sur la peau de l'ange. Dean attrapa le pistolet de tatouage et le fit vibrer. Il sursauta un peu et remarqua que Castiel s'était tendu en entendant le bruit de l'appareil.

\- Souffle un bon coup parce que ça va pas être une partie de plaisir, je te le garantis.

* * *

oo00oo

Castiel baissa les yeux pour regarder attentivement son tout nouveau et tout premier tatouage.

\- Est-ce que c'est correct ? demanda Dean en jetant un cou d'œil furtif sur les lettres gravées dorénavant sur la peau de l'ange.

\- Tout est très bien. Je n'ai presque pas eu mal.

Dean sut tout de suite que Castiel mentait légèrement mais il décida que ce n'était pas très important. Il savait très bien qu'il avait été très irrégulier dans sa façon de tatouer. Il avait appuyé parfois un peu trop sur le pistolet, mais l'ange ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, serrant les dents à s'en péter les mâchoires à certains moments. Dean s'ébroua pour ne plus y penser. Le tatouage était fait, maintenant il avait un autre problème à régler en solitaire. Il se leva brutalement de sa chaise et délaissa son ami à toute vitesse en lui criant :

\- Je vais pisser, rhabille-toi !

Castiel se rhabilla lentement. Chemise, veston, trench-coat, cravate et attendit que Dean revienne pour lui emboîter le pas à l'extérieur du salon de tatouage. Ils remontèrent rapidement dans la voiture et Dean démarra sans un mot.

* * *

oo00oo

Il gara l'Impala derrière la maison où il avait passé quelques années de sa petite enfance. Une barrière défoncée lui avait facilité la tâche. Il sortit de la voiture, en ouvrit le coffre et prit tout ce qu'il pouvait avec lui dans un sac. Castiel se chargea de transporter quelques armes à même les bras. Ils déposèrent le tout dans le salon de la maison.

\- Le premier étage est détruit, on va devoir rester à ce niveau et planquer les choses importantes au sous-sol.

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous venus ici ? Les anges nous chercheront à un moment donné, c'est du suicide de s'abriter dans la maison de ton enfance.

\- Au contraire, je suis certain qu'ils se diront que cette planque serait trop évidente. Ils vont nous chercher chez Bobby en premier lieu et ensuite, chez d'autres chasseurs. Ils ne penseront pas qu'on puisse être ici. De toute façon, ce sera temporaire. On va devoir bouger très vite. Il va falloir qu'on trouve d'autres personnes. C'est vide à Lawrence, tout comme à Sioux Falls. Cass, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé entre Lucifer et Michel.

Castiel hocha lentement la tête et Dean se laissa tomber brutalement dans le canapé défoncé du salon.

\- Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire, Dean. Je le sais et j'en suis d'avance désolé, mais, Lucifer a été vaincu, tué par Michel et sa lance céleste. Je ne pensais pas vraiment que cela soit possible, mais notre aîné a pris le dessus et Lucifer… enfin, Sam plutôt, s'est retrouvé à terre. J'ai tenté de l'empêcher de lui porter avec sa lance le coup fatal en le suppliant de ne pas tuer ton frère mais… il ne m'a pas écouté. Il a planté sa lance dans le corps de ton frère et celui-ci n'a pas résisté à l'explosion de la grâce de Lucifer. Nous avons été balayés, Bobby et moi, par une force au-delà de tout ce que tu peux imaginer et j'ai juste réussi à téléporter Bobby dans sa maison avant de tomber dans les pommes. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai vu l'état des jambes de Bobby et j'ai voulu le soigner, mais je n'ai réussi qu'à soulager à peine un peu sa douleur. C'est là que j'ai entendu le message de Michel pour moi et après, je t'ai contacté dans l'Impala.

Dean se passa rageusement une main dans les cheveux. Il se leva d'un bond et fit face à Castiel.

\- Tu sais ce qui me dégoûte dans cette histoire ? Les anges… je croyais qu'ils allaient empêcher cela et rien… ils n'ont rien fait. Bande de salopards d'emplumés. Et Dieu… il était où, hein ?

\- Dieu… je ne sais pas, mais maintenant, c'est Michel le nouveau Dieu et je ne sais pas ce qu'on pourra bien faire contre cela.

\- Putain d'enfoirés. Mon frère est…

\- Mort, Dean, et je ne pense pas qu'on pourra le faire revenir.

Dean soupira et se rassit sur le canapé.

\- J'ai vraiment une vie de merde. Ma mère, mon père… puis mon frère et maintenant, toi qui deviens humain, la moitié de la planète a disparu, tout est dévasté. Bordel de merde !

\- Dean, j'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Dean se leva lentement et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Castiel.

\- Crois-moi, on ne va pas rester les bras croisés. On va tuer chacun de ces fils de pute ailés qui auront le malheur de croiser notre chemin. On va trouver le moyen de faire revenir Sam, pas question qu'il ne soit plus là. Mais d'abord… on va avoir besoin de compagnons pour monter une armée. Tu sais te servir d'une arme à feu ?

\- J'ai toujours trouvé ces choses bien inutiles.

\- Parce que tu étais un soldat du Paradis, mais tu vas devenir humain. Demain peut-être ou dans quelques jours, peut-être quelques semaines, mais tu vas le devenir. Tu seras donc comme moi, un soldat de la Terre et ici, on se bat avec des armes à feu. Rassure-moi, tu as toujours ta lame angélique ?

Castiel hocha la tête et sortit sa lame de sa manche.

\- Garde-la précieusement. Elle va devenir une alliée importante.

\- Je ne comptais pas m'en séparer, dit tout naturellement Castiel comme si l'idée qui avait traversé l'esprit de Dean avait été la plus stupide jamais entendue par l'ange.

\- C'est bien.

Dean se détacha de son ami et regarda autour de lui. Il vit la porte menant à la cave et décida de cacher le matériel de survie en bas, dans les tréfonds sombres de la maison de son enfance. Castiel le suivit, reprenant les armes qu'il portait un peu plus tôt dans les bras. Ils déposèrent le tout à même le sol et Dean regarda l'endroit sommairement éclairé par une petite ampoule accrochée au plafond. Il fut surpris qu'elle fonctionne encore, mais il en fut ravi.

\- Tu sais quoi, Cass, je vais t'entraîner au tir moi-même et dès maintenant. On doit être prêts à tout. Nous sommes voilés, mais qui sait de quoi Michel peut être capable.

Castiel hocha la tête lentement. Dean s'accroupit devant les armes et choisit un pistolet, tout simple, plutôt petit et le tendit à Castiel, qui le prit délicatement dans sa main et l'examina, suspicieusement, comme si l'engin risquait d'exploser sans prévenir. Dean se releva et regarda autour de lui. Il se dirigea vers un mur et sortit son couteau de sa poche. Il dessina un cercle, grand, et un plus petit au milieu. Il rangea son couteau et se tourna vers Castiel.

\- Viens vers moi, je vais te montrer.

L'ange s'approcha. Dean lui prit doucement l'arme des mains, la pointa devant lui, visa et tira… pile au milieu du plus petit des deux ronds.

\- Cela a l'air plutôt facile, dit Castiel avec le sourire.

* * *

Il comprit très rapidement que ça n'était pas aussi facile que ça en avait l'air et qu'il n'avait clairement pas le niveau de Dean. Il tirait complètement à côté du rond le plus grand. Dean finit par soupirer en se passant une main sur les yeux.

\- Ok, on va procéder autrement. Premièrement, parce qu'on va manquer de balles et deuxièmement, parce que tu ne seras jamais prêt à ce rythme-là.

Dean passa derrière Castiel, se tint derrière son dos et lui saisit le bras qui tenait l'arme à feu. Il le leva devant lui.

\- Concentre-toi, Cass. Regarde bien l'endroit que tu veux atteindre et ferme un œil pour viser. Ensuite, tu retiens ton souffle et tu tires.

\- Dean , je n'ai pas de souffle.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu en auras un jour, finit-il par dire, légèrement gêné de son erreur.

Castiel se concentra, son corps se tendit légèrement contre celui de Dean et il tira soudain… atteignant tout juste le bord du rond le plus grand.

\- C'est déjà bien mieux. On va arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Je meurs de faim, annonça le chasseur en reculant de quelques pas.

Castiel déposa son arme à côté des autres et suivit Dean qui remontait déjà l'escalier de la cave. Le chasseur se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo en premier lieu, puis les placards. Il trouva de quoi se faire un sandwich et de la bière.

\- On ne survivra pas longtemps avec ce qu'il y a ici. J'ai vu quelques conserves à la cave, mais rien de très nourrissant.

\- Combien de jours allons-nous pouvoir rester dans cette maison ?

\- Cinq jours, maximum. Moins, si tu deviens humain entre-temps. On ne va pas rester longtemps dans une ville aussi petite. Le mieux, vu l'ambiance au-dehors, ce sera de se réfugier dans une grande ville, si possible loin de Sioux Falls, de Lawrence et du cimetière de Stull. Mais… on parlera de ça demain.

Dean se tut pendant qu'il mangeait et buvait. Castiel réfléchissait à la situation actuelle, au monde tel qu'il serait désormais ainsi qu'aux menaces de Michel. Il se mit aussi à penser que l'attitude de Dean était étrange. Il semblait se préparer à une guerre, mais sans voir qu'elle avait déjà laissé des morts derrière elle. Sam, Bobby et des milliards d'autres personnes sur Terre, ainsi que plusieurs anges du Paradis. Comme si Dean n'avait pas encore percuté qu'ils étaient vraiment morts. Et cette pensée trotta dans la tête de Castiel jusqu'à ce que Dean se mette à hurler en pleine nuit alors qu'il s'était endormi deux heures plus tôt sur le canapé du salon.

* * *

 **Cette première fin de premier chapitre est pas très sympa, je sais, désolée.**

 **On se retrouve dans un mois pour le chapitre 2.**

 **KitsuneA**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **Je l'attendais ce 8août pour pouvoir enfin poster ce chapitre de After the Apocalypse**

 **Que c'est long un mois.**

 **Merci à La dévoreuse de livres et à Calliope pour les corrections.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Castiel se dirigea vers Dean qui criait dans son sommeil et il posa deux doigts sur son front. Peut-être avait-il encore un peu de pouvoirs pour apaiser son ami ? Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit quand le silence se fit pesant autour de lui. Il vit Dean le regarder comme s'il venait de tomber du ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Dean en sursautant, chassant les doigts de l'ange de son front.

\- J'ai pensé que je pouvais encore apaiser tes cauchemars.

\- Apaiser mes… Tu veux dire que tu as déjà fait cela par le passé ?

\- C'est arrivé quelquefois seulement.

\- Tu aurais pu me mettre au courant quand même, grinça Dean en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

\- Pardon, Dean, murmura Castiel en baissant les yeux. Tout va bien ?

\- Je vais bien, mais… arrête-moi si j'ai tort. Saint-Michel se balade désormais dans le corps d'Adam et il a tué Sam et Lucifer ainsi que Bobby ? Et à l'heure actuelle, il se prend pour Dieu ?

\- Il ne se prend pas pour Dieu, il est Dieu. Je me demandais quand tu allais réaliser ce qui se passait vraiment.

\- Ben, je viens de réaliser et crois-moi, putain, c'est pas une partie de plaisir. Bordel de merde !

\- Comme tu dis.

Le sol se mit soudain à trembler fortement et Castiel en perdit l'équilibre, tombant sur Dean. Les secousses durèrent quelques minutes et puis le calme plat suivit le séisme, accompagné d'un silence de mort.

\- C'était quoi cette merde, encore ? demanda Dean tout en aidant Castiel à se relever.  
\- C'est Michel. Il vient de supprimer l'Enfer tout entier et ses démons avec.  
\- Euh… répète-moi ça ? Il a supprimé l'Enfer et les démons ?  
\- C'est exact. Il avait promis de le faire. Je ne suis pas étonné.  
Dean se passa une main dans les cheveux en grognant. Ça sentait vraiment pas bon, ça.  
\- Quelles solutions on a pour retrouver Sam ?  
\- Eh bien, je suppose que Michel a reconstitué et gardé le véhicule de Lucifer intact quelque part au Paradis comme une sorte de trophée qu'il va conserver pour attester et commémorer sa victoire. Alors, à moins d'aller assiéger le Paradis, je crois que-  
\- Exact, c'est exactement ce qu'on va faire. Je ne leur laisserai pas mon frère en trophée. Ces enfoirés ne gagneront pas la guerre.  
\- Dean, j'ai voulais porté à ton attention le fait qu'assiéger le Paradis était une mauvaise idée.  
\- Je sais. Et crois-moi, je suis conscient que c'est une mission suicide, mais ce sera, à mon avis, le seul moyen de récupérer Sam et de faire tomber Michel. T'es avec moi ?  
Castiel ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir, il répondit oui du tac au tac. Après tout, bien sûr qu'il serait avec Dean. Toujours.  
\- Parfait, dit Dean en posant une main ferme sur l'épaule de l'ange. Je vais t'entraîner, viens.  
Et Dean se dirigea vers la cave. Castiel le suivit sans discuter et Dean lui mit dans la main le pistolet qu'il avait utilisé quelques heures plus tôt. Castiel devait être au top le plus rapidement possible et ça, Dean n'eut pas besoin de le lui dire pour qu'il le comprenne de lui-même. L'urgence était désormais connue d'eux deux : récupérer Sam. Dean n'abandonnerait de toute façon pas avant d'avoir son frère auprès de lui et, vivant, ce qui serait naturellement encore mieux.

* * *

oo00oo

Ils y passèrent la nuit. Dean usa de toute la patience qu'il pouvait avoir en réserve pour apprendre à Castiel à tirer et, au petit matin, l'ange arrivait enfin à viser dans le plus petit des cercles. Pas au milieu, certes, mais au moins, c'était dedans et Dean s'en contenta, en tout cas pour le moment. Ils remontèrent à l'étage parce que Dean avait besoin de manger et de boire. Castiel était devant lui dans l'escalier quand il se sentit pris de vertige et tenta de se raccrocher après le mur, mais il était trop lisse et l'ange glissa. Dean le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe sur lui et l'entraîne dans sa chute.

\- Cass ? Cass, ça va ?

Castiel reprit doucement ses esprits et se redressa, aidé du chasseur qui garda une de ses mains sur son épaule.

\- Oh, c'était… très étrange, cette sensation de tomber avant la chute.

\- Tu devrais t'allonger, suggéra Dean en conduisant Castiel vers le canapé. Il l'aida à s'asseoir puis l'ange se coucha sur le dos, bras le long du corps.

\- Ma grâce s'en va. Je le sens Dean,… chaque seconde.

\- On savait que ça allait arriver. Tu vas devenir humain, Castiel. En attendant, repose-toi un peu.

Dean partit en direction de la cuisine et Castiel ferma les yeux.

* * *

Cimetière de Stull…

Lucifer, dans le corps de Sam, faisait face à Michel dans le corps d'Adam. Les deux frères se regardaient , les yeux brillant de haine.

\- Lucifer, sois raisonnable. Nous pouvons régler cela autrement que par ce combat.

\- Oh que non. Je sais ce que tu aimerais. Mon retour au Paradis et que je me confonde en excuses devant les humains. Que je demande pardon à Père d'avoir toujours détesté ces créatures dénuées de pouvoirs et inutiles qu'il chérit tant. Je ne ferai jamais ça, Michel, et tu le sais très bien.

Michel approcha d'un pas de son frère et sortit une lance avec une pointe en argent. Il la brandit devant lui, mais Lucifer esquiva le coup. Il rit en regardant Michel se reprendre et l'Archange ouvrit ses ailes. La Terre trembla et des milliers d'éclairs fendirent le ciel chargé de nuages sombres. Lucifer riposta en faisant scintiller ses yeux rouges et ouvrit, à son tour, ses ailes. Un halo doré l'entoura et le ciel devint encore plus sombre. La Terre s'ouvrit sous ses pieds et Michel se précipita sur lui, mais le porteur de lumière attrapa la lance de son frère dans ses mains et projeta Michel de toutes ses forces au loin.

\- Tu espères vraiment m'avoir de cette façon ? Allons, Michel, on sait très bien tous les deux qui de toi ou de moi sera le nouveau Dieu. Je vais mettre les humains à genoux à mes pieds. Ils feront mes quatre volontés et quand j'en aurai terminé avec eux, je les détruirai.

\- Ça n'arrivera jamais, je ne te laisserai jamais faire une chose pareille. Je me battrai jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut.

Michel se précipita à nouveau sur son frère et il le fit tomber violemment. L'Archange maléfique percuta le sol avec brutalité et il vit, en ouvrant les yeux, la pointe de la lance de son grand frère appuyée contre son torse.

\- Tu ne vas pas oser faire ça, quand même ? On est frères, tenta-t-il, voyant qu'il perdait le combat.

Michel fit étinceler ses yeux, d'une lueur d'un bleu très clair et lumineux.

\- NOOOONN, Michel, ne fais pas ça, tu vas tuer le frère de D...

Mais Castiel ne put terminer sa phrase, Michel transperça le corps de Sam Winchester de sa lance et la grâce de Lucifer explosa, créant un rayon de lumière qui ravagea tout sur son passage. Castiel se précipita sur Bobby, juste devant lui, posa une main sur son épaule et l'emporta au loin, le plus loin possible de cet endroit. Il allait venir rechercher Dean plus tard… sauf qu'il ne put pas le faire.

L'image de Dean, allongé derrière une pierre tombale en marbre noir envahit l'espace de Castiel et il se réveilla en sursaut en hurlant :

\- Deaaaaannn !

Le chasseur se précipita sur lui et le secoua.

\- Cass ? Cass, ça va ?

L'ange agrippa les épaules de Dean, plantant presque ses ongles dans la chair.

\- Dean…, souffla Castiel, j'ai revu toute la scène, Dean. Je crois que Michel m'envoie des images.

Dean cligna des yeux et réfléchit. Non, ce n'était sûrement pas Michel.

\- Cass, c'était seulement un rêve. Tu t'es endormi. Les humains, quand ils dorment, rêvent et cauchemardent.

\- Ben, c'est très désagréable.

\- Je sais. Mais tu t'y feras. Viens à la cuisine avec moi, je suis en train d'essayer de capter une chaîne de radio.

\- La radio ? Tu espères capter une radio alors que le monde vient de connaître l'Apocalypse ? Tout ce qu'on risque d'entendre, ce seront les anges.

Dean haussa les épaules sans répondre et tourna les talons pour aller s'installer à la table de la cuisine sur la seule chaise de la maison qui comptait encore quatre pieds en bon état. Il trafiqua le bouton de la radio pendant de longues minutes et soudain, il grimaça en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Castiel éteignit le poste aussitôt.  
\- Je te l'avais dit. On ne captera rien d'autre que les anges qui parlent en Enochien.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ?  
\- Ils disaient qu'ils prêtaient serment de fidélité à Michel.  
\- La situation craint à mort. Mais, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi toi et moi, nous sommes encore en vie alors qu'on a clairement fait corps contre Michel et Lucifer.  
\- Parce que Michel va certainement s'amuser avec nous. Il a dû changer son plan de départ parce qu'on s'est opposé à sa volonté. Tu penses bien qu'on ne fait pas partie des êtres qu'il va apprécier.  
\- Fils de pute ! éructa le chasseur en envoyant balader le poste de radio à travers la cuisine. L'objet se cassa et Dean se leva de sa chaise pour se diriger vers le sous-sol, Castiel sur ses talons.  
\- On va pas rester longtemps ici, Cass. C'est pas une bonne planque, t'avais raison. On va aller dans une grande ville à plusieurs kilomètres de Lawrence, mais, on va devoir abandonner des choses.  
\- Comme quoi ?

\- Comme ton foutu trench-coat qui attire l'attention de tout le monde et… ma voiture que trop de monde connaît et reconnaît. Mais, je reviendrai la chercher un jour.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé porter à la place de mes habits habituels ?  
Dean regarda autour de lui une fois arrivé dans la cave. Il vit des valises et des cartons empilés les uns sur les autres. Il se dirigea vers les affaires et commença à tout vider sur le sol. Il leur fallait de toute façon trouver des habits à emporter, pour Castiel, mais aussi pour lui. Il ne pourrait pas garder éternellement ceux qu'il avait sur lui depuis la veille. Ils étaient tachés de sang et sentaient la sueur. Il trouva son bonheur dans un des cartons. Une veste de chasseur, de couleur marron possédant plusieurs poches de diverses tailles. Un t-shirt noir, banal. Une chemise kaki. Un jean bleu un peu élimé, mais encore tout à fait convenable, qui lui allait à merveille, comme s'il avait été taillé exprès pour lui. Il trouva aussi des boxers dans un sac d'habits et les emporta avec lui dans un sac de voyage qu'il avait déniché dans une des valises. Castiel sélectionna, parmi tous les habits qui encombraient cartons et valises, un jean noir délavé, un t-shirt beige et une veste noire. Dean n'en revint pas de le voir vêtu autrement qu'avec son costard, sa chemise blanche, sa cravate et son trench-coat beige. Mais il devait reconnaître que le changement lui allait terriblement bien.  
\- J'ai l'air comment ? demanda Castiel, tentant de se regarder dans un bout de miroir cassé suspendu à un pilier.

\- T'as l'air d'un humain lambda. Ce sera très bien et ça passera partout.  
Castiel prit son trench-coat dans ses mains, le plia avec mille précautions en carré et posa sa cravate dessus, presque religieusement. Dean le regarda et leva les yeux au ciel. Il ouvrit son sac de voyage et fit signe à Castiel de déposer ses habits dedans. C'était clair que l'ange ne souhaitait pas les abandonner sur place et Dean ne voyait pas d'inconvénients à les emporter avec eux. Les deux hommes firent le plein de victuailles dans des sacs en plastique et mirent le tout dans le coffre d'une voiture qu'ils venaient de dénicher dans le garage de la maison. Dean gara l'Impala dans le garage vide et referma la porte lentement, la larme à l'œil et un goût amer dans la bouche. Il abandonnait son bébé à contre cœur. Il lui promit de revenir le plus vite possible. Castiel et lui montèrent dans la voiture et quittèrent Lawrence alors que le soir tombait. La voiture fila sur les routes désertes, emportant les deux amis vers une nouvelle aventure qui promettait d'être semée d'embûches.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre qui ne fait pas trop avancer l'histoire.**

 **on se retrouvera dans un mois pour le prochain chapitre**

 **J'en profite pour vous annoncer que j'ai fait une petite vidéo qui accompagne cette fiction. Visible sur ma chaîne Youtube. Il sufit de chercher Kitsune Aquatik puis d'aller dans Vidéos de kitsu.**

 **le lien sera partagé sur ma page auteur facebook.** **Kitsune Aquatik - page auteur**

 **Merci pour les follows, les mises en fav et les rws qui me font très plaisir.**

 **KitsuneA**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **8 septembre, chapitre 3 de After the Apocalyspe..**

 **Je n'ai eu aucun retour sur le chapitre précédent. Il ne vous a pas plus ? N'hésitez pas à le dire si c'est le cas, je ne me vexerai pas et je ne vous en voudrai pas non plus. chacun son avis, je respecte.**

 **J'espère que le chapitre 3 vous plaira plus.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Philadelphie, Pennsylvanie.

Dean regarda la ville en face de lui. Enfin… la ville… ça ne ressemblait plus du tout à une ville. Quasiment tout était détruit. Il faisait sombre, pourtant, il était à peine deux heures de l'après-midi, mais les nuages gris et épais assombrissaient le décor.

\- Est-ce que je rêve ? Ça, c'est Philadelphie ? demanda Dean, ne pouvant croire qu'il était vraiment au bon endroit.

Il était déjà venu dans cette ville quelques années plus tôt avec Sam, mais ça ressemblait à une vraie ville en ce temps-là. Avec des maisons, des immeubles, des routes, des gens… de la vie, quoi ! Là, tout n'était que décombres et désolation.

Dean se racla la gorge. Cette vue de Philadelphie le mettait mal à l'aise. Dire que tout cela aurait pu être évité si les anges avaient été un peu à l'écoute des humains. Il prit son sac dans le coffre de la voiture et tendit un même sac à Castiel. Puis ils poussèrent la voiture dans un fossé et continuèrent à pied. Il entrèrent dans la ville en passant par les chemins les plus discrets possibles. S'agissait de ne pas se faire repérer maintenant. Ils avaient une mission. Trouver des alliés humains et la tache allait s'avérer difficile.

* * *

Dean parcourut les rues aux côtés de Castiel en regardant, à droite et à gauche, s'il voyait quelque part un signe de vie, mais tout semblait être mort…. Quand soudain… Castiel s'arrêta net et tourna son regard vers un centre commercial en ruine. Il tendit l'oreille et un fin sourire détendit les traits de son visage.

\- Tu les entends ? murmura-t-il à Dean.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ces chuchotements. Ces voix humaines.

\- Je… j-j'entends rien.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en regardant Dean puis reporta son regard sur le centre commercial. Les deux amis s'approchèrent d'une fenêtre en partie brisée et regardèrent à l'intérieur. C'était sombre et ça semblait peu accueillant mais Dean sursauta soudain en agrippant le bras de Castiel.

\- Je vois quelque chose. Quelque chose qui se déplace. Viens.

L'ange se laissa entraîner par le chasseur vers une autre fenêtre et Dean la brisa avec son pistolet puis il monta sur le cadre et passa de l'autre côté pour pénétrer dans le centre commercial. Castiel le suivit et ils se figèrent quand trois cannons de fusils furent pointés sur eux.

\- Nous s-s-sommes ar-armés, bredouilla un mec qui semblait peu sûr de lui, tremblant comme une feuille et Dean eut peur qu'il ne tire tellement il était tendu.

\- Oui, on voit ça. Nous aussi, nous sommes armés. On vient de Lawrence, au Kansas. On recherche des vivants et je constate qu'on en a devant nous.

Une femme s'approcha tout en pointant son fusil devant elle et posa le canon sur le torse du chasseur.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Comment vous nous avez trouvés ?

\- Une question à la fois. Je m'appelle Dean Winchester et voici Ca-

\- Winchester ? s'étonna la jeune femme en baissant son arme. Le chasseur de Démons ?

\- C'est ça. Je vois que j'ai l'air d'avoir une réputation.

\- Merde, je pensais pas vous rencontrer un jour. Pardon pour l'accueil, on est un peu à cran.

\- Je peux comprendre. Hem…

\- Elena. Je suis une chasseuse de Philadelphie. Voici Ernie et Rob, présenta-t-elle en montrant les deux hommes derrière elle. Et lui, dit la jeune femme en rougissant furieusement, c'est l'ange Castiel. C'est ça ?

\- C'est ça, confirma Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai entendu parler de vous. Le chasseur qui a eu le droit d'avoir un ange gardien.

\- Ouais… enfin, il perd gentiment son statut d'ange. Mais… si vous nous laissez nous poser avec vous, on pourra tout vous raconter.

Elena sembla peser le pour et le contre, puis finalement, elle fit signe aux deux hommes de ranger leurs armes. Rob resta sur place pour mettre un panneau devant la fenêtre brisée et Ernie et Elena emmenèrent Dean et Castiel plus loin. Ils avaient monté un petit camp dans l'entrée du magasin, juste après la porte vitrée qui avait été obstrué par des meubles en tous genre et d'autres trucs sûrement trouvés dans les boutiques du centre. Il y avait encore une jeune femme de plus avec eux. Une charmante Nina qui semblait apeurée. Enfin, plutôt, elle l'était à coup sûr.

* * *

oo00oo

\- Alors, vous nous racontez ce qu'il s'est passé au-dehors ? demanda Ernie une fois que Dean et Castiel se furent assis avec leurs nouvelles connaissances. Et ils racontèrent. Tout ! Les anges, Sam, Lucifer, Saint-Michel, le combat, l'Enfer qui avait désormais disparu et les plans du nouveau Dieu, qui consistaient à punir tous ceux qui ne se plieraient pas à sa volonté.

\- Un beau merdier, en somme, soupira Rob et Dean esquissa un sourire contrit.

* * *

oo00oo

Castiel se leva, quitta le groupe réuni autour d'un feu et se dirigea vers Dean, en retrait, la tête levée vers le ciel, qu'il apercevait par un trou dans le toit du centre commercial.

\- Dean ?

Le chasseur sursauta et se retourna vivement en passant sa manche sur ses yeux comme pour cacher des larmes qu'il aurait laissé échapper.

\- Cass… hé, ça va ? demanda-t-il inquiet par l'air étrange qu'affichait l'ange.

\- Je me sens… inutile, Dean. Totalement désarmé face à cette guerre qui vient de nous tomber dessus et je suis fatigué.

\- Tu as besoin de dormir, Cass. Ne lutte pas. Prend des forces maintenant pour les batailles qui nous attendent d'ici quelques temps.

\- Je… je ne suis pas sûr de savoir dormir.

\- Je t'ai déjà vu dormir. Ça va venir naturellement. Tu sens encore ta grâce ?

\- Pas vraiment. Elle diminue, je le sens. Je ressens d'autres choses. Je me suis gratté l'oreille tout à l'heure et j'ai eu mal dans une jambe d'être resté assis longtemps sur le sol dur.

\- Bienvenue dans mon monde. Tu verras, on s'y fait. Tu veux aller te coucher ? On peut se mettre dans un coin, à moins que tu ne veuilles être près d'eux ? questionna Dean en montrant les quatre survivants d'un signe de tête.

Castiel les regarda évoluer autour du feu. Nina se préparait pour dormir, Ernie remettait du bois prit des meubles d'une boutique dans le foyer pour alimenter le feu. Rob s'armait d'un fusil chargé et s'apprêtait à faire le guet pendant la période de sommeil des autres et Elena buvait un peu de vin, l'esprit ailleurs, le regard dirigé vers le ciel.

\- Est-ce qu'ils demandent qu'on fasse des tours de garde ?

\- Pas cette nuit. Ils nous laissent nous reposer. Je vais aller prendre les sacs, on va dormir ici. Ne bouge pas.

Castiel regarda Dean s'en aller vers leurs affaires, les prendre avec lui, saluer les autres et revenir vers lui. La lumière du feu derrière lui lui donnait un air étrange et Castiel esquissa un sourire. Dean était beau comme ça. Il dégageait quelque chose que l'ange aimait beaucoup. De la douceur, mais aussi du mystère et de la force.

\- Quoi ? demanda Dean en s'arrêtant devant Castiel qui le regardait d'un drôle d'air. Comme s'il était un peu… ému -?-.

\- Rien, je suis fatigué.

Castiel tendit la main pour attraper son sac de voyage, l'ouvrit et en sortit une couverture qu'il étendit à même le sol, un coussin et une autre couverture pour s'enrouler dedans. Il se coucha sur le sol et regarda le bout de ciel au-dessus de lui et quelque chose le frappa. Où donc étaient passées les étoiles ? Ne brillaient-elles plus du tout ou alors, étaient-elles juste voilées par la grisaille post apocalyptique ? Ces milliards de petites lumières qui rassuraient les voyageurs dans la nuit… puis, il s'endormit sur cette pensée. Tombant dans un sommeil profond et rempli de noirceur. Pas très agréable. Rempli de peur et de questions. Pourquoi l'apocalypse ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Comment revenir en arrière ? Comment changer cela ?

* * *

oo00oo

L'ange frissonna dans son sommeil et le chasseur qui dormait à côté de lui sursauta en se réveillant. Castiel cauchemardait, cela se voyait, cela se ressentait. Dean posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et le secoua légèrement.

\- Cass ? Cass, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas réveiller les autres dormeurs.

L'ange se releva brutalement en agrippant Dean par les épaules, puis, il ouvrit les yeux et une lueur bleue brilla dedans quelques secondes avant de s'éteindre brusquement.

\- Je suis humain, souffla Castiel et Dean sentit son coeur se serrer.

Ils y étaient, ça y était. Castiel ne serait plus tout à fait le même à partir de cet instant. Il était humain. Il allait ressentir des émotions, des sentiments, des besoins, des envies, des désirs qu'il ne connaissait pas encore et certaines choses risquaient d'être assez violentes à encaisser pour lui. L'innocence et la pureté légendaire des anges, c'était cela. Cette ignorance de toute émotion humaine susceptible de faire réfléchir. Et Castiel venait de définitivement perdre cette ignorance qui faisait de lui un être céleste. Il leva un regard affolé vers Dean et sursauta.

\- Dean… la couverture est mouillée. Ce n'est pas agréable.

Dean arrondit les yeux de stupeur. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre… quoi que… Est-ce que Castiel avait pissé dans son froc ? Le chasseur se frappa le front d'une main… bien sûr que oui… et comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

* * *

Dean avait passé sa vie à s'occuper de son frère Sam. À veiller sur lui, il s'y connaissait en accident habituellement réservé aux gamin et heureusement, car il comprit très vite que ça lui serait utile avec Castiel. L'ange ne savait rien, ou presque rien. L'ange n'avait jamais eu besoin de vider sa vessie, l'ange n'avait jamais eu faim, froid, chaud… L'ange n'avait même jamais avalé un verre d'eau et Dean savait que ce serait à lui de lui apprendre, comme il l'avait fait avec Sam. Les prochains jours allaient être difficiles à vivre.

* * *

 **Et voilé, cette fois Castiel est humain :-)**

 **on se retrouve dans un mois pour la suite.**

 **KitsuneA**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à tous**

 **chapitre 4 de After the Apocalypse aujourd'hui..**

 **j'ai failli ne pas remarquer que nous étions déjà le 8 ... oups... mais heureusement, je m'en suis apperçue.**

 **bonne lecture e ce chapitre**

 **merci à la dévoreuse de livres et à Calliope**

* * *

Castiel se sentait inutile. Il était perdu. Il éprouvait trop de sentiments en même temps. La peur, la colère, l'incompréhension… et trop de sensations aussi. La faim, la soif, la fatigue et l'impatience. C'était brutal pour lui qui avait été un ange depuis presque la création du monde. C'était trop contraignant, tout ça. De plus, Dean était obligé de l'aider à gérer la situation et ça, c'était insupportable. Castiel avait l'impression de ne rien savoir faire seul, et c'était très frustrant. Ah, la frustration, une émotion de plus à rajouter à toutes celles qui se bousculaient déjà dans l'esprit de Castiel. Quand est-ce que cela allait cesser ? Il n'avait vécu qu'une journée à peine dans la peau d'un humain et Castiel en avait déjà marre. Il voulait sa grâce, il voulait ses ailes.

\- L'apocalypse vient d'avoir lieu et je ne sers à rien, se lamenta l'ex-ange en soupirant.

Dean releva le nez de son assiette et regarda Castiel en grognant.

\- Tu pourrais arrêter de te plaindre. Pour le moment, personne autour de nous ne sert à quoi que ce soit. On se cache, si tu n'avais pas remarqué. À quoi voudrais-tu servir ?

\- Quand j'étais un ange, je-

\- Ferme-la, Cass. Tu es humain maintenant. Tu vas pas nous emmerder avec ton passé d'ange. La nostalgie, c'est très mauvais, ça empêche d'avancer.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, clairement en colère contre son idiot d'ami. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre combien c'était déroutant pour lui de se retrouver humain du jour au lendemain ? Et puis, c'était quoi encore, la nostalgie ?

Dean se leva à ce moment-là, abandonnant son assiette devant le feu et partant en direction d'une fenêtre par laquelle Elena venait de rentrer dans le centre commercial.

\- Les gars, il y a un camp à l'Est de la ville. Des chasseurs, mais pas seulement. Ils sont une trentaine. Des chasseurs, mais aussi des citoyens lambda. Des hommes, des femmes et quelques enfants.

\- Tu proposes qu'on se mêle à eux ? demanda Ernie.

\- On ne va pas rester ici terrés comme des foutus rats à attendre la fin du monde, cracha la jeune femme.

Dean sourit. La façon de parler d'Elena lui plaisait beaucoup.

\- Je suis venu ici avec Castiel afin de trouver des alliés pour cette guerre qu'il va nous falloir préparer et mener à bien. C'est mon frère que l'enfoiré de Saint-Michel a tué et dont il conserve le corps au Paradis. Pas question que je le lui laisse. Pas sans m'être battu jusqu'au bout. Et il n'est pas question non plus que je laisse le titre de Dieu à cet emplumé. Il va finir par tous nous cramer les uns après les autres. Vous pouvez restez là, moi je vais avec Castiel rejoindre ce camp qu'Elena a repéré.

\- Tu veux dire que tu tiens à garder avec toi l'ex-ange qui s'annonce être dépressif ? Comme s'il allait être utile maintenant !

Dean se rua sur Ernie et le plaqua contre le mur d'un bras ferme passé en travers de son torse.

\- Ne crois pas que Castiel soit un moins que rien. Il lui faut quelques jours pour s'habituer, mais il est aussi bon au tir que toi et est un aussi bon combattant que moi. A la base, il a reçu une formation de soldat, tâche de ne pas l'oublier.

\- Oh pardon. J'ai osé insulter ton petit ami, plaisanta Ernie et Dean recula comme si son vis-à-vis l'avait frappé au creux de son estomac.

\- Je m'en vais avec Castiel, libre à vous de nous suivre ou pas ! claqua le chasseur en tournant le dos.

Il n'allait quand même pas s'abaisser à répondre à Ernie et à ses insinuations merdiques et stupides. Il ramassa ses affaires, les rangea dans son sac puis s'assit non loin de Castiel qui mangeait des haricots dans une assiette en carton en mastiquant la bouche ouverte. Il lui parla du camp et Castiel fut d'accord que la meilleure solution était d'aller voir à l'Est comment s'organisait la résistance et de s'enrôler dans ses rangs. Ils n'iraient pas en guerre contre le Paradis tout seuls de toute façon. Il fut décidé qu'ils quitteraient le centre commercial dès la nuit tombée.

* * *

oo00oo

Castiel et Dean marchaient dans les rues désertes et sombres de Philaldelphie. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'est d'un pas décidé et rapide, histoire de ne pas perdre trop temps. Ils n'avaient presque rien emporté avec eux, que le strict nécessaire.

Ils ne disaient pas un mot et Dean remerciait silencieusement Castiel de ne pas se plaindre pour la première fois depuis la veille. Elena et Rob avaient prévu de les rejoindre dès le petit matin, après avoir essayé de repasser chez Rob pour récupérer des armes et des vêtements. Ernie avait décidé de partir du côté de New-York. Rester à Philadelphie ne l'intéressait pas. La timide Nina était partie avec lui.

* * *

Dean et Castiel s'arrêtèrent devant un grillage qui entourait un terrain vague sur lequel se dressaient quelques maisons en bois et des tentes. Dean examina plus en détail ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Des hommes armés faisaient des rondes par groupes de deux.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Castiel, se penchant vers Dean pour parler le plus bas possible à l'oreille du chasseur.

\- On va pas rester plantés là pendant dix ans. On va y aller franco et discuter avec eux.

\- Je ne le sens pas vraiment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne sens pas ? s'énerva légèrement le chasseur en tournant son regard vers Castiel.

\- En bien, ils pourraient nous prendre pour des ennemis et vouloir nous descendre avant même d'avoir cherché à parler avec nous. Les chasseurs parfois sont-

\- Sérieusement, arrête de parler et suis-moi parce que-

Mais Dean ne termina pas sa phrase car un bruit le fit se figer sur place. Quelqu'un venait d'actionner une arme à feu tout prêt de lui. Il se retourna lentement pour se retrouver face à cinq hommes armés dont le plus proche pointait une carabine sur lui.

\- Tiens, mais on dirait des intrus ! Alors, on tente de se faufiler dans notre camp ? demanda un mec grand, rond et chauve qui tenait fermement la carabine pointée devant lui.

\- Je… je suis chasseur, bredouilla Dean, un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir été pris au dépourvu de cette façon.

\- Oh, tu m'en diras tant.

\- Je viens de Sioux Falls, dans le Dakota du Sud. De- Dean Winchester et lui, c'est, Castiel.

L'homme le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Quelqu'un connaît, Dean Winchester ? cria le gros, pointant toujours sa carabine sur le chasseur de démons.

\- Pas lui, non, mais son frère, Sam Winchester, oui ! annonça une voix.

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années s'avança vers eux et détailla Dean et Castiel.

\- J'ai rencontré Sam lors d'une chasse dans l'Illinois, mais eux, je les connais pas, finit par dire le jeune homme.

\- Sam, c'est mon frère, affirma Dean.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui nous le prouve ? demanda le mec à la carabine.

\- Euh… mes papiers. Écoutez… on est venu ici pour trouver des alliés pour combattre les anges. Vous savez ce qui s'est passé sur Terre ?

\- Pas vraiment. On sait juste que c'est l'Apocalypse et qu'on va tous crever comme des merdes.

\- Si… si vous nous permettiez d'entrer, on pourrait en discuter plus calmement, sans la menace d'une arme pointée sur moi. Je peux vous prouver que nous ne sommes ni des démons, ni des anges.

Les cinq hommes fixèrent d'un air suspicieux Dean et se concertèrent du regard pour se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'ils convenaient de faire.

\- On va vous emmener devant le patron.

Dean hocha la tête. Deux hommes l'attrapèrent par les bras et deux autres firent de même avec Castiel. Ils entrèrent dans le camp et se dirigèrent vers une maison gardée par deux chasseurs plantés devant la porte.

* * *

Un homme fin, long, plein de douceur et de grâce était debout au milieu de la pièce, devant une table sur laquelle reposaient des plans de la ville et des États-Unis. Il semblait avoir plus ou moins le même âge que Dean.

\- C'est qui, ces deux clowns ? demanda le mec qui devait être le fameux chef.

\- Ils étaient devant le grillage à échafauder des plans pour entrer dans le camp. Ils disent qu'ils sont des chasseurs. Celui-ci, dit qu'il s'appelle Dean Winchester et l'autre n'a pas dit un mot, expliqua le gros.

\- Dean Winchester ? s'étonna le chef. Vraiment ? Le chasseur de démons qui devait servir de vaisseau à Saint-Michel ? questionna-t-il en regardant soudain Dean bien en face.

\- Lui-même.

\- Et ton ami, c'est qui ?

\- Castiel, il-

Dean ne termina pas sa phrase car le chef contourna son bureau rapidement pour venir se planter en face de Castiel.

\- Castiel ? Comme l'ange de Dean Winchester ? C'est vous, Castiel ?

\- C'est moi, mais je ne suis plus un ange aujourd'hui. Saint-Michel m'a banni du Paradis. Je suis humain et je ne suis plus très utile.

\- Vous avez tous deux une sacrée réputation parmi les chasseurs. Pas tous, mais une bonne partie connaissent vos noms et vos histoires. Je… je ne peux qu'être impressionné de vous avoir en face de moi. Vous permettez que je fasse les vérifications d'usage ?

Dean et Castiel hochèrent la tête par la positive en même temps et l'ex-ange sortit sa lame angélique de sa veste beige pour le tendre au chef en expliquant de quoi il s'agissait exactement.

* * *

oo00oo

Une fois les vérifications d'usage faites par le chef du camp, il invita Dean et Castiel à s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Nous nous sommes réfugiés ici parce que c'était l'endroit le plus près d'où on se trouvait quand l'apocalypse a commencé. Et en plus, il y avait déjà un grillage tout autour, ce qui nous permettait d'être en sécurité. Nous avons regroupé les plus faibles dans la maison en bois juste derrière celle-ci et nous avons tous installé des tentes et des cabanes autour de ce bâtiment. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez vous installer sur le terrain. Il y a encore des tentes qui peuvent être montées sinon, il y a une petite cabane à quelques mètres d'ici, mais il y a du matériel dedans. Si vous voulez la vider, vous pouvez le faire sans problème et on regardera ce qu'on peut récupérer. À vous de savoir où vous préférez dormir et vivre si vous restez avec nous.

\- Si vous êtes dans le même camp que nous, on reste avec vous. On aura besoin d'être beaucoup pour la guerre qui se prépare.

\- On est bien entendu embarqués sur le même bateau. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un ange qui a détruit la terre qu'on va laisser passer ça. À mes yeux, il est un monstre comme les autres, peut-être même pire.

\- Michel a toujours été extrémiste, soupira Castiel.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Damian. Alors, une tente ou la cabane ?

Dean et Castiel se regardèrent et la décision fut prise sans qu'ils aient besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

* * *

oo00oo

Dean posa un matelas à même le sol et regarda autour de lui. Bon, ça irait très bien ainsi pour dormir. Deux matelas de camping, des couvertures, une lampe-torche. Un toit au dessus de la tête… c'était ce qui comptait le plus. Dean se coucha sur un des deux matelas sur le sol de la cabane et ferma les yeux. Il entendit Castiel se coucher à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- J'aime beaucoup cet endroit, annonça Castiel en souriant un peu.

\- Tant mieux, parce qu'on va rester ici et habiter dans cette petite cabane un petit moment, je pense. On n'aura pas besoin de plus d'espace de toute façon.

Dean écouta le silence autour de lui et se releva lentement.

\- Cass ? osa-t-il, ayant envie de poser une question à son ami mais ayant peur de sa réaction.

\- Oui, Dean ?

\- Est-ce que… tu sais… tu captes encore la radio des anges ?

\- Dean, je suis humain, dit simplement Castiel pour ne pas à avoir à répondre réellement à la question et Dean s'en contenta.

Il se recoucha et ferma les yeux.

\- Tu es très beau, annonça Castiel dans le silence de la nuit et Dean s'étouffa avec sa propre salive. Il se releva pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Q-Qu- QUOI ? bredouilla-t-il en sentant ses joues chauffer dangereusement.

\- Je disais, tu es très beau.

\- P- Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?

\- Ça me passait simplement par la tête. Je l'ai pensé avant, mais c'est la première fois que je ressens le besoin de te le dire, expliqua l'ex-ange en se redressant pour faire face à Dean qui le regardait, les yeux ronds et la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

\- Je veux pas péter l'ambiance, hein, mais je pense que tu ne sais pas discerner quels sont les moments propices pour dire ce genre de choses. On est en plein début de guerre post-apocalyptique et tu me sors que je suis…

Castiel fronça les sourcils et se recoucha en fermant les yeux, se tournant sur le côté pour tourner le dos au matelas sur lequel était installé Dean. Super, l'ambiance promettait d'être au top, pensa le chasseur en se recouchant lentement, chassant de son esprit les mots de Castiel. Le bon timing, ce n'était pas le fort de l'ex-emplumé ! Quelles conneries il allait encore pouvoir lui servir les jours prochains ?

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ?**

 **à dans un mois pour la chapitre 5 qui est écrit et a été corrigé :-)**

 **un peu d'avance, ça fait jamais de mal.**

 **KitsuneA**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour**

 **alors, je suis désolé, je dois vous avouer que j'ai complètement oublié de poster le chapitre 5 de cette fic le 8 novembre comme prévu... oups...**

 **je suis en plein défi Nanowrimo et du coup, les publications me sont sorties de la tête.**

 **Enfin, bon, 4 jours de retard, ça va encore...**

 **Donc, nouveau chapitre de AtA**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta corrections.**

 **bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

Dean se réveilla en sursaut quand un bruit tonitruant arriva à ses oreilles. Il se leva d'un bond, pointa son arme vers la porte de la cabane et analysa ensuite le son. Ça ressemblait à un appel dans un haut-parleur. Que se passait-il ? Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Castiel qui dormait paisiblement comme si le monde ne venait pas de connaître l'apocalypse. Il hésita à réveiller son ami puis décida qu'il était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul et que le bruit allait forcément finir par le réveiller. Il sortit de la petite cabane et resta sur le seuil quelques instants pour regarder le camp dans sa totalité. Des hommes et des femmes s'affairaient déjà dans tous les coins et le chef du camp, Damian, hurlait des ordres dans un mégaphone, qui décuplait tellement la voix du responsable du camp que cela avait réveillé le chasseur. Il fit quelques pas vers Damian qui le rejoignit en baissant son mégaphone.

\- Réveil brutal ? demanda Damian avec le sourire.

\- Un peu… mais c'est pas plus mal.

\- Où est ton ange ?

\- Encore en train de dormir. Je suis surpris que tout ce bruit ne l'ait pas réveillé.

\- J'ai besoin de chasseurs qualifiés pour fabriquer des munitions. On ne tiendra pas avec ce qu'il nous reste. Ça te tente d'y aller avec des gars ? Je suppose qu'un mec qui porte le nom d'un fusil s'y connaît pas trop mal en la matière.

\- Je sais le faire, si c'est ça ta question. C'est où que ça se passe ?

\- Pas ici. Tu penses bien qu'on va pas faire ça en plein coeur de Philadelphie. Faut suivre les gars, ils seront deux, ils te montreront la route. Nous avons quelques voitures. Tu peux en prendre une. Tu te tiendras à midi à l'entrée du camp, en attendant, t'es libre de faire ce que tu veux, mais je te conseille de ne pas trop t'éloigner.

Damian remit son mégaphone devant sa bouche et hurla un ordre à ses hommes. Dean grimaça. Dur réveil, en effet. Il se gratta la tête, le temps de se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien faire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit midi puis il décida de visiter le camp. Il avait besoin de boire, si possible de manger aussi, et d'aller aux toilettes.

* * *

oo00oo

Dean franchit le seuil de la cabane alors que Castiel s'étirait lentement debout au milieu de la maisonnette.

\- Ben c'est pas dommage, t'es enfin debout, grinça Dean et Castiel se retourna lentement vers lui. Dean cligna des yeux, surpris. Castiel était vêtu d'un infâme pull bleu trop large qui dégoulinait sur lui et devait avoir connu des jours plus glorieux en bas, il avait enfilé un pantalon kaki légèrement style baggy … Un vrai baba cool, manquait plus que le joint au coin de la bouche !

\- Où as-tu déniché ces horreurs ? Je t'ai demandé d'avoir un style d'humain, pas de fumeur de weed.

\- Ceci ne me va pas ? demanda Castiel, étonné en écartant les bras.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Le pire, c'est que cela lui allait très bien, en fait, mais le chasseur ne l'aurait reconnu pour rien au monde.

\- Cass, j'ai rendez-vous à midi devant l'entrée avec deux mecs du camp, je vais fabriquer des munitions pour les survivants. Tu restes ici ou tu viens avec moi ?

\- Je ne vais pas rester ici tout seul, quand même. Une femme nous a déposé une corbeille d'habits tout à l'heure, c'est là que j'ai pris ces vêtements. Je les trouve très seyants sur moi, dit fièrement l'ex-ange avec le sourire.

Dean roula des yeux et préféra ne rien dire pour ne pas repartir dans cette discussion.

* * *

oo00oo

Dean attendait devant l'entrée du camp aux côtés de Castiel que les deux mecs se pointent enfin pour les emmener avec eux afin de fabriquer des munitions dont le camp aurait besoin. L'ange se gratta la tête nerveusement et Dean grogna, les sourcils froncés :

\- T'as chopé de puces ou quoi ?

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit cela. Je crois que je ne connaissais pas cette sensation avant, celle de devoir être patient.

\- Évidemment, soupira le chasseur.

Il regarda quelques secondes encore Castiel se gratter la tête, puis entendit un bruit de moteur et tourna la tête vers la route. Deux voitures s'arrêtèrent devant la grille et Dean se dirigea vers la deuxième. Un mec grand comme Dean en sortit et laissa sa place de conducteur au chasseur de démons sans un mot. Castiel se hissa sur le siège passager.

\- En fait, je pourrais conduire, je pense, annonça l'ange en regardant le volant avec envie.

\- Tu sais conduire ? s'étonna Dean.

\- Disons que j'ai des bases. En fait, j'ai conduit une fois une voiture sur plusieurs kilomètres parce que je n'avais pas le choix, alors je sais comment m'y prendre.

Dean cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, surpris par la révélation de 'ex-ange.

\- Oh… ok. T'es sûr de toi ?

\- Tout à fait, annonça Castiel, le sourire aux lèvres en ouvrant la porte côté passager pour sortir de la voiture. Il en fit le tour et ouvrit la porte côté conducteur. Un klaxon résonna et Dean se dépêcha de sortir de la voiture et d'aller s'asseoir à la place passager. Il doutait que Cass sache vraiment conduire, mais bon, il avait envie de voir et de lui faire confiance. L'ex-ange posa ses mains sur le volant, alluma le moteur et démarra.

\- En fait, tu sais vraiment conduire, donc ?

\- C'est bien ce que j'avais dit, non ?

\- Ouais, ouais.

\- Tu avais des doutes ? demanda Castiel, tentant de capturer le regard soudain fuyant de Dean.

\- Non… OUI, mais faut dire que jusqu'à hier tu étais un ange et je pensais que… t'avais jamais appris à conduire.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'ai des bases.

\- Ouais.

* * *

Dean regarda la route sans tourner son regard vers Castiel qui semblait fredonner une chanson tout en secouant un peu la tête.

\- Dean ? appela soudain Castiel et le chasseur tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Tu veux que je prenne le volant ?

\- Non. C'était pas pour cela que je t'appelais. La route est facile, je maîtrise plutôt bien. Non, je voulais te dire, pour hier soir, tu sais, quand j'ai dit que je te trouvais beau, eh bien-

\- Stop Cass. Pourquoi parler de ça ?

\- Je trouvais important de clarifier les choses. Les humains se posent toujours beaucoup de questions et ont le don de tout compliquer.

\- Tu es humain aussi.

\- Oui, mais j'ai été un ange, je ne réfléchissais pas comme vous, comme toi.

\- J'ai pas envie de parler de ça. C'était nouveau pour toi d'être humain et t'as sorti cette bêtise sans réfléchir. On va pas passer des heures à épiloguer là-dessus.

\- Ce n'était pas une bêtise. Je le pensais vraiment et je le pense toujours.

\- Arrête ! grinça le chasseur avec autorité.

\- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ça te met mal à l'aise ?

\- De… non… Castiel, on est en plein trip post-apocalyptique et tu m'emmerdes avec tes délires sur ma prétendue beauté qui te plaît. T'as vraiment pas le sens des priorités.

Castiel pila net et éteignit le moteur. Il sortit de la voiture et se mit à rebrousser chemin à pied. Dean sauta hors de la voiture.

\- Hé ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? cria-t-il, bras écartés.

Castiel ne se retourna pas et continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Dean hésita. Devait-il rattraper Castiel ou le laisser s'en aller ? Bon, après tout, Castiel retrouverait le camp sans son aide. Le chasseur secoua la tête et ferma la portière du côté passager avant d'aller s'asseoir derrière le volant.

\- Son of a bitch, grinça-t-il en allumant le moteur.

Il démarra aussitôt pour rattraper la voiture de tête.

* * *

oo00oo

Castiel arriva devant le camp. Le chemin avait été facile à refaire à l'envers et il était bien content d'avoir eu sur lui des habits d'humains et pas ses anciennes frusques d'ange. Il passait ainsi inaperçu en cas de mauvaise rencontre. De toute façon, les anges ne pouvaient pas le repérer sans le croiser face à face. Il regarda le camp à travers le grillage et Damian qui passait un peu plus loin s'arrêta net. Il vint vers lui.

\- T'es l'ange de Dean, hein ?

\- J'étais partit avec lui pour aller aider à faire des munitions, mais… ce n'est pas ma place, alors je suis revenu. Je veux aider ici au camp ! annonça l'ex-ange, sûr de lui.

Damian ouvrit la grille de l'entrée et détailla du regard Castiel des pieds à la tête.

\- Je vais trouver un boulot pour toi, viens, suis-moi.

* * *

oo00oo

Dean arrêta le moteur de la voiture dans un terrain vague et en sortit, claquant la portière. Il se dirigea vers les deux hommes du camp qui étaient sortis de leur véhicule.

\- On continue à pied pour ne pas se faire repérer. Vous étiez pas deux à l'origine ? demanda un blond aux longs cheveux.

\- Si, mais on a eu un souci sur la route. Castiel a préféré rentrer au camp. Je vous suis.

Les deux hommes haussèrent les épaules et se mirent en marche, Dean sur leurs talons. Ils marchèrent pendant près de vingt minutes et enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une maison de campagne qui semblait abandonnée. Le blond sortit une clef de sa poche et ouvrit la porte avec précaution, regardant autour d'eux pour être certain de ne pas être vus ou suivis. Ils entrèrent et Dean sentit tout de suite l'odeur caractéristique de la poudre à canon pour remplir les balles servant de munitions.

\- Moi, c'est John, si jamais, annonça le blond en refermant la porte lentement. Et lui, c'est Vincent.

\- Dean, se présenta le chasseur. On commence par quoi ?

John lui montra de la main une table remplie de matériel et Dean s'assit sur le tabouret juste placé devant. Ils travaillèrent en silence. Ils n'étaient pas là pour tailler le bout de gras et c'était tant mieux, le chasseur n'avait pas envie de parler.

Son esprit s'égara, ses pensées dérivèrent peu à peu, et il se remémora Sam, son frère mort, dont le corps était désormais prisonnier du Paradis. Un putain de trophée servant de preuve de victoire pour ce connard de Michel. Puis il pensa à Castiel. Est-ce qu'il avait rejoint le camp ? Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû le laisser retourner au camp tout seul, mais bon, il était grand, il devait savoir se débrouiller tout seul quand même. Dean déglutit, la culpabilité provoquant soudain une boule douloureuse dans la gorge. Il n'avait pas vraiment été gentil avec l'ex-ange. Castiel se retrouvait soudain humain et lui, avec son attitude quasiment mutique, il ne l'aidait pas vraiment à apprendre à contrôler ses émotions.

* * *

oo00oo

Castiel prit un pull dans un carton, l'examina sous toutes les coutures, puis le posa sur la table à côté de lui et un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année le prit pour le plier et le mettre dans une corbeille.

\- Où avez-vous trouvé tous ces vêtements ? demanda l'ex-ange à son nouveau compagnon de travail.

\- Dans des maisons vides. Certains qui ont fui et se sont retrouvés ici sont retournés les chercher chez eux. C'était indispensable d'en avoir un bon nombre. On les trie par taille et on les distribue à ceux qui vivent ici.

\- Une collègue à vous en a apporté ce matin dans la cabane où je vis avec mon ami Dean. C'est très utile. J'avais bien besoin d'habits propres. C'est fou ce qu'un humain peut se salir.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en scrutant son collègue.

\- J'étais un ange, avant, chuchota Castiel en se penchant un peu vers le jeune homme.

\- Ah…

Castiel n'aurait pas su dire si le jeune homme le croyait ou non, mais il n'insista pas et continua son travail en silence. Ils avaient cinq gros cartons d'habits à trier. Les propres, il devait les donner au jeune homme à côté de lui. Les sales, il devait les mettre dans un sac en plastique pour aller les porter ensuite aux collègues préposés au lavage des textiles. Ceux qui étaient troués ou décousus devaient aller dans un carton destiné au secteur chargé du raccommodage. Enfin, ceux qui étaient vraiment trop usés, devaient aller dans un autre carton pour servir plus tard de chiffons, pour nettoyer les armes ou enlever la saleté en général.

\- Au fait, machin, interpella le jeune homme et l'ex-ange tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Mon nom est Castiel.

\- Pas banal ! Bref, si y a des habits qui t'intéressent pour toi ou pour ton amoureux, n'hésite pas à en mettre de côté, hein.

\- Dean n'est pas…

Mais Castiel ne termina pas sa phrase. Bien sûr que Dean n'était pas son amoureux. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien changer qu'il le dise ou pas ? Si ce jeune homme les prenait pour des amants, ça ne le dérangeait pas.

\- D'accord, se contenta-t-il de dire en reprenant son travail sans plus trop se soucier de son voisin.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre 5.**

 **Je ne sais pas si le prochain chapitre sera là pour le 8 décembre... comme je suis à fond sur la nano en ce mois de novembre, pas trop le temps que me concentrer sur d'autres textes, je vais tenter quand même de garder le rythme pour cette fic.**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **avec un peu (pas mal) de retard, voici le chapitre 8 de After the Apocalypse.**

 **J'avais annoncé qu'il ne serait pas publié le 8 décembre comme prévu à cause du mois de novembre que j'ai consacré au Nanowrimo. Mais il est là aujourd'hui du coup.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **merci pour vos rws**

 **merci à Calliope pour la bêta**

* * *

Dean terminait de fabriquer sa dernière cartouche de la journée quand Vincent et John commencèrent à ranger leur matériel.

\- Hey Dean ? l'interpella Vincent et le chasseur se tourna vers lui. Avec une équipe, je vais aller voir les quartiers abandonnés au sud en fin de journée. Tu veux en être ?

\- Y a un but à cette mission ?

\- Ouais. Ramasser tout ce qui peut être utile pour le camp ou pour les batailles.

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire de toute façon. Je viendrai.

Dean termina la cartouche, rangea le matériel et suivit John et Vincent pour sortir de la maison. Ils rebroussèrent chemin pour rentrer au camp.

* * *

oo00oo

Une fois arrivé au camp, Dean rejoignit sa petite cabane et s'étonna de ne pas y trouver Castiel. Où était-il passé ? Le chasseur vit deux tas de vêtements pliés côte à côte et un mot sur l'un des deux.

'' J'ai mis quelques habits de côté pour toi si tu en as besoin. Si ça ne convient pas, tu peux les rapporter à la cabane de tri. -Castiel-''

Dean fronça les sourcils, posa le mot sur son matelas et jeta un œil sur les habits. Il y avait des jeans, des t-shirts, une veste de chasseur, des chaussettes, des boxers, des pulls et deux chemises en flanelle qui rappelèrent cruellement à Dean que Sam manquait à l'appel. Le chasseur mit les tas d'habits de côté et s'allongea sur son matelas. Prendre un peu de repos avant d'aller en mission ne serait pas du luxe. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

* * *

oo00oo

Une porte qui claqua réveilla Dean en sursaut et celui-ci pointa son arme sur… Castiel qui, debout devant l'entrée, se figea net.

\- Oh, c'est toi. Salut, dit Dean en détournant le regard, gêné de revoir Castiel qui était parti à cause de lui.

L'ex-ange le salua, puis s'assit sur son matelas à côté de celui de Dean.

\- J'ai été utile à la communauté, j'ai trié des habits et des tissus. J'ai posé un tas de vêtements sur ton lit tout à l'heure.

\- Ouais, j'ai vu, merci.

Dean se leva, s'étira et il ouvrit son sac de chasseur pour prendre quelques armes avec lui - du moins, le strict nécessaire : son couteau anti-démon et son pistolet, qu'il coinça dans la ceinture de son jean.

\- Tu pars ? demanda Castiel, le regard ne lâchant pas Dean une seule seconde.

\- Ouais. Je vais en mission de repérage dans les quartiers sud. Tu… tu devrais rester ici.

Castiel fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. Il comprenait bien que Dean ne voulait tout simplement pas de lui à ses côtés.

\- J'ai déjà plus Sam, je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi aussi.

Et Dean partit sans se retourner. Castiel sourit et se laissa tomber sur son matelas, le regard rivé sur le plafond de la cabane. Dean voulait juste qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Castiel posa la main sur son coeur et écouta les battements de celui-ci. Son rythme était plus rapide qu'à d'autres moments. Pourquoi ce changement ? Il n'en savait rien et décida de se pencher sur ce mystère plus tard.

* * *

oo00oo

Dean sortit d'un mini bus appartenant aux gars du camp et il regarda le quartier dévasté dans lequel il était arrivé. Ils étaient en tout cinq mecs. Ils se séparèrent pour parcourir chacun une rue du quartier. Tout était sens dessus dessous. Cassé, brisé, retourné… laissé à l'abandon. Il fouilla une maison inhabitée, ramassa quelques vivres en conserves et en ressortit pour continuer sa patrouille. Il passa devant un terrain vague jonché de cadavres d'hommes et de femmes, entouré par un grillage. Voir une ville dans cet état avait quelque chose de perturbant qui mettait très mal à l'aise le chasseur. Il tourna au coin d'une rue et s'arrêta net. Il tendit l'oreille. Un bruit de métal qui tombe sur le sol le fit se retourner brusquement et il vit plusieurs personnes le regarder, immobiles. Il les détailla à son tour et un objet brillant dans leurs mains attira son regard très rapidement. Ça ressemblait à des lames angéliques. L'esprit de Dean ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il comprit soudain que ces êtres qu'il avait devant les yeux étaient sans aucun doute des anges déchus par Michel. Visiblement, tout dans leur attitude trahissait qu'ils n'avaient aucunement l'intention de vouloir devenir ses amis. L'un des anges leva son arme et tous se mirent à courir. Aussi sec, Dean se mit à courir, son objectif étant de fuir le plus vite possible. Il ne faisait pas le poids contre des anges, armé seulement d'un couteau anti-démon et d'un pistolet chargé de balles traditionnelles.

\- Son of a bitch, grinça-t-il en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il sortit de la rue, puis du quartier et se retrouva dans un parc de verdure. Il continua de courir et tenta de se souvenir dans le même temps où se trouvait le camp de Damian. S'agissait surtout pas de passer la nuit dans la ville. D'ailleurs, celle-ci tombait doucement, pour le plus grand malheur du chasseur.

* * *

Dean réussit à échapper aux anges déchus en se dénichant une cachette, à l'orée d'une forêt bordant le parc, et il attendit que ceux-ci soient partis pour sortir de sa planque improvisée et retrouver le chemin du camp. Il arriva sur place alors qu'il faisait nuit noire. Damian l'accueillit, inquiet.

\- Bon sang, les mecs ont eu la trouille. Ils t'ont pas retrouvé quand il a fallu qu'ils mettent les voiles.

\- Je me suis fait courser par des putains d'anges déchus.

\- Des anges déchus ? s'étonna Damian.

Dean ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers sa cabane, il en ouvrit la porte, puis se retourna vivement vers Damian qui le suivait.

\- Où est Castiel ?

\- Il était dans la cabane de commandement. Il s'est mis à paniquer, on a dû un peu le calmer.

Dean se précipita pour rejoindre la cabane de commandement, espérant ne pas retrouver Castiel enchaîné ou assommé. À quel point avait-il paniqué ?

Dean ouvrit la porte brusquement et il se figea sur le seuil. Castiel était assis sur une chaise, les pieds sur une table et papotait tranquillement avec des hommes qui tenaient des fusils.

\- Cas'…

L'ex-ange tourna la tête et sourit.

\- Ha, t'es de retour.

\- Ouais. Ça va, t'as pas trop l'air paniqué, là.

\- Je suis pas du tout en panique. Je suis très détendu.

Dean fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de Castiel. Y avait un truc qui clochait là !

\- Vous l'avez fait boire ? demanda Dean un peu durement à l'assemblée quand il vit que Castiel avait du mal à soutenir son regard et qu'il riait tout seul.

\- Non. On l'a aidé à se détendre, répondit un mec aux cheveux roux.

\- Comment ? insista Dean en grinçant des dents.

\- Rien de bien méchant, un peu de fumette et une p'tite pilule et c'est allé tout seul. Il a pas eu besoin de beaucoup pour se détendre. C'est une p'tite nature. Un rien le fait décoller.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage.

\- J'y crois pas, vous l'avez drogué.

\- Abuse pas. On l'a pas drogué. L'important c'est qu'il veut plus zigouiller tout le monde parce que t'étais pas là. Il pète un peu les plombs, ton mec.

\- C'est pas mon mec, déjà et ensuite, ne lui donnez pas de drogue.

\- Au fait, ça va, toi ? demanda soudain Castiel, semblant atterrir dans la conversation.

\- Ouais, ouais, grinça Dean.

Damian, qui était resté en retrait à l'entrée de la cabane se dirigea vers la table, puis se posta en face de Castiel et des autres hommes présents.

\- Dean, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je suis tombé sur des anges déchus. Ils m'ont reconnu, je crois, et ils m'ont coursé. Je les ai semés en me cachant dans une forêt près d'un parc. Ils sont repartis.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'il y ait des anges déchus ? On n'était pas au courant de ça.

\- C'est Michel qui a fait chuter tous les anges qui ne voulaient pas lui obéir, dit simplement Castiel et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Ils sont donc humains, comme moi.

\- J'ai l'impression que cette guerre va être plus compliquée que ce qu'on croyait.

\- C'est l'apocalypse , en même temps, pas les retrouvailles de l'Amicale des anciens du lycée . Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? s'énerva Dean et Damian leva les mains devant lui en signe de paix.

\- On devrait aller dormir. Mark et Joey vont surveiller le camp.

Castiel se leva de sa chaise et Dean le suivit pour rentrer à leur cabane. L'ange se coucha sur son matelas et se mit à rire bêtement.

\- C'est pas vrai, tu vas faire ça longtemps ? grinça le chasseur, fatigué et sur les nerfs.

\- Je repensais à ta tête quand Fabien a dit que les mecs m'ont fait fumer un joint. C'était drôle.

\- J'ai trouvé ça moins drôle de mon point de vue. Regarde-toi, tu souris comme un abruti depuis dix minutes.

\- Les trucs d'humains sont géniaux.

Castiel ferma les yeux et se mit à ricaner, encore une fois.

Dean s'énerva et s'en alla en emportant son sac de voyage. Il trouverait sûrement sans trop de peine un autre coin où aller dormir. Castiel le gonflait trop. Il n'avait pas envie de s'énerver avec lui à cette heure-ci.

* * *

Le chasseur trouva une cabane vide et s'installa sur un canapé. Il sortit de son sac une boîte de somnifères et quelques bières qu'il sirota lentement. Tout ça, c'était la merde. Castiel humain, les anges déchus, l'apocalypse. Il pouvait difficilement y avoir pire que ça.

Dean se coucha sur le canapé après avoir posé ses cadavres de bières sur une petite table derrière lui et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

oo00oo

Dean ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Il faisait à peine jour dehors. Il se leva, prit son sac de voyage avec lui et quitta la cabane dans laquelle il avait passé la nuit...-enfin, une partie de la nuit, seulement- et se dirigea vers celle qu'il était censée partager avec Castiel. Il arriva devant la porte et se retourna quand Damian l'interpella :

\- Hey, j'te cherchais. On a besoin de tous les hommes disponibles pour retourner dans les quartiers Sud pour aller chasser les anges. Y en a un qui s'est pointé cette nuit ici. Les mecs lui ont fait sa fête après l'avoir interrogé. Il a fini par lâcher dans quel lieu se trouvent ses copains.

Dean entendit un bruit de perles qu'on bouge et la tête de Castiel apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cabane.

\- Je viens avec vous, annonça l'ex-ange et sa tête disparut aussitôt.

Dean fit un signe à Damian et rentra dans sa cabane. Castiel était en train de se changer.

\- Tu viens pas, lança Dean, durement, et l'ex-ange se retourna lentement vers lui en défaisant la ceinture de son pantalon baggy.

\- Tu n'es pas en mesure de me donner des ordres, Dean. Je ne suis pas un soldat qui obéit à tes caprices de petit chef. Je suis humain, je ne suis pas faible. Je sais me battre.

\- Il n'empêche que tu ne viens pas.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Castiel, enfilant un jean gris foncé.

\- Je refuse que tu te fasses tuer.

\- Je reste un soldat, Dean, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je ne vais pas rester ici à me rouler les pouces et à attendre que TU te fasses tuer.

\- J'ai l'habitude de me battre en étant humain, toi, non. J'ai besoin que tu restes en vie. Un jour, on ira combattre les anges et Michel pour récupérer Sam.

\- Alors c'est à ça que je sers selon toi. À t'aider à récupérer Sam au moment où tu le voudras toi, au moment où tu jugeras que je te serai enfin utile ?

Castiel se débarrassa de son pull bleu et le regard de Dean se posa sur son torse imberbe. Il déglutit et regarda attentivement Castiel enfiler une chemise bleue et en fermer les boutons lentement, un par un.

\- Tu ne dois pas prendre soin de moi, Dean, on doit prendre soin l'un de l'autre. C'est de cette façon qu'on arrivera ensemble à aller combattre Michel pour récupérer Sam, parce qu'entre temps, on aura formé tous les deux une équipe, qu'on aura appris à compter l'un sur l'autre et à se battre ensemble, côte à côte. Je viens avec toi.

Dean baissa les yeux quand Castiel se retourna il prit dans sa main sa lame angélique. Peut-être que Castiel avait raison, au fond ? Dean ne pouvait pas le garder à l'écart de tout, humain ou pas. C'était aussi sa bataille.

Le chasseur se changea rapidement et les deux amis sortirent de la cabane ensemble pour aller rejoindre les autres hommes du camp devant la grille d'entrée.

* * *

 **J'espère pouvoir sortir le prochain chapitre pour le 8 janvier... mais je promets rien à cause de fêtes de fin d'année et des vacances de mes enfants.**

 **En tout la Cas**

 **à bientôt pour la suite**

 **KitsuneA**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **aujourd'hui, je partage le chapitre 7 de After the Apocalypse (au fait, y a une erreur de présentation sur le chap précédent. J'ai vu que c'est noté chapitre 8 mais c'était le 6)**

 **J'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire ce chapitre... petite panné d'inspi malgré que j'ai ma vidéo pour m'aider et autres projets en cours d'écriture.. mais je n'ai pas oubliée ni abandonné**

 **Merci à Calliope pour son travail et son efficacité**

 **bonne lecture à tous et toutes**

* * *

Castiel suivit Dean et les autres. Ils avaient tous une arme à feu à la main et Castiel se dit qu'il n'en voyait pas bien l'intérêt parce que ce genre d'armes ne pouvait pas tuer les anges.

Le petit groupe s'arrêta devant un vaste hangar délabré.

\- Ok, on fait des groupes de trois. Je vais avec Bob et Nathan. Dean, tu prends ton ange avec toi et John. Les trois derniers, vous allez ensemble. On se retrouve au centre du bâtiment.

\- Vous savez que les fusils ne tuent pas les anges ? demanda Dean, conscient que les équipes n'allaient pas s'en sortir s'ils étaient seulement équipés de vulgaires revolvers.

\- Comment ça ?

Dean laissa tomber le sac qu'il avait sur l'épaule, il l'ouvrit et tendit une lame angélique à Damian qui examina l'objet sous tous les angles.

\- C'est quoi, ce truc ?

\- C'est une lame angélique. Une arme forgée dans de l'argent céleste. Elle tue les démons, mais aussi les anges, expliqua Castiel. Il sortit la sienne de sa manche et la montra à toute l'assemblée devant lui.

Dean donna une autre lame à l'un de mecs du dernier groupe.

\- On n'a pas eu besoin de ça pour tuer l'ange qui est venu merder autour du camp hier soir.

\- Ce n'était peut-être pas un ange, dit Castiel, d'un air pensif, en plissant les yeux.

Le mec qui avait parlé se rua sur lui et l'attrapa à la gorge.

\- Tu penses que je mens ? Tu me prends pour qui ?

\- Lâche-le, Paul, cria Damian et le mec grogna avant de lâcher Castiel. Il se retourna vers son chef et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Dean Winchester et son ange débarquent à Philadelphie et aussitôt, on doit devenir tes chiens bien obéissants. Tu veux que je leur installe un tapis rouge aussi pendant que j'y suis ?

Damian ne répondit pas. Paul haussa les épaules, fit un signe à la femme et à l'autre homme qui composaient son trio et tous les trois partirent pour faire le tour du hangar.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Damian, puis il tourna les talons et s'en alla par la gauche du bâtiment, suivi par ses deux acolytes.

Dean regarda Castiel et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je vais bien, Dean. Allons-y !

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, armes à la main, l'air déterminé. S'il y avait des anges ici, ils allaient les tuer sans ménagement. Après tout, tout ça, c'était de leur faute. Dean vérifia les couloirs et chaque salle qui les jalonnait, à gauche puis à droite, méthodiquement Castiel le talonnait et l'autre homme, un peu en retrait, pendant ce temps, contrôlait sans arrêt derrière lui que personne ne les suivait.

Ils arrivèrent à un croisement et décidèrent de se séparer. Castiel partit vers la droite, Dean vers la gauche et John continua droit devant lui.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean marchait dans les couloirs du bâtiment, pistolet pointé devant lui, lame angélique dissimulée dans sa veste de chasseur. Il s'arrêta au bout d'un des couloirs et tendit l'oreille. Un bruit léger lui parvint et il hésita à continuer. Il inspira et marcha encore quelques mètres, mais le bruit s'intensifia dans ses oreilles et il dut mettre ses mains dessus pour ne pas avoir envie de se taper la tête contre un mur. Le bruit lui vrillait les tympans et il recula en criant. C'était insupportable. Il finit par rebrousser chemin, mais le bruit persistait. Ce ne fut que quand il sortit du bâtiment, que le bruit cessa et il vit Castiel arriver en courant vers lui.

\- Comment tu vas ? demanda ce dernier, inquiet, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Dean.

\- Bien. Ça va. Viens, on va aller retrouver les autres. Visiblement, c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on va pouvoir les trouver, ces enfoirés.

Dean avait à peine dit cela que les autres, aussi bien les hommes que la femme, surgirent devant l'entrée du bâtiment. La moitié d'entre eux avait les mains sur les oreilles.

\- Bordel, c'était quoi ce bruit ? demanda Damian.

\- Ce sont les anges qui parlent en enochien. Nos oreilles humaines ne le supportent pas. On devrait rentrer, grinça Dean et la troupe décida qu'il avait raison. Ils remontèrent dans leurs voitures et quittèrent l'endroit pour retourner au camp.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Damian faisait les cent pas dans la cabane servant de poste de commandement. Dean et Castiel l'observèrent pendant un certain temps déambuler nerveusement avant de finir par se détourner pour se regarder l'un l'autre. Dean haussa les épaules, Castiel fit de même.

\- Comment on peut faire pour ne pas entendre les anges qui parlent ? demanda brusquement le chef et Castiel cessa de regarder Dean pour porter son attention sur Damian.

\- Il n'y a pas de moyen. Les humains ne peuvent pas supporter la vraie voix des anges.

\- Et maintenant, toi aussi, t'es humain. On n'est pas très avancé.

Castiel détourna les yeux, soudain un peu mal à l'aise, mais Damian et Dean ne s'en rendirent pas compte.

\- On va y retourner dans deux jours. On fera ça de nuit pour être plus discrets.

\- Les anges ne dorment pas, annonça Dean.

\- On y arrivera. Je veux les avoir avant qu'ils ne débarquent tous ici. Je ne veux pas me retrouver démuni face à ces… créatures. Castiel, tu as été un ange, quelles sont leurs faiblesses ?

\- La lame angélique nous tue et l'huile sacrée nous piège. Mais on n'en trouve pas dans le coin et je n'ai plus d'ailes pour aller en chercher.

\- Il m'en reste un peu dans mes affaires, mais ça ne suffira pas.

Castiel soupira. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête tomber dans sa main. Dean le regarda, sourcils froncés.

\- Cas', ça va ?

\- Je me sens… C'est comme si je n'avais plus de ressources, plus d'énergie.

\- Tu es fatigué. Tu devrais te reposer.

Castiel ouvrit les yeux et secoua la tête, mais Dean se leva et ordonna à l'ex-ange d'en faire de même. Ils prirent congé de Damian et partirent en direction de leur cabane.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Castiel s'allongea sur son matelas pendant que Dean s'asseyait sur le sien. L'ex-ange ferma les yeux et se détendit en soufflant doucement. Il mit une main derrière sa tête et l'autre sur son ventre.

\- Je n'aime pas être humain. Je ne comprends pas comment vous supportez cela.

\- On n'a pas le choix et puis, on est humains depuis toujours, ça aide, je pense. Dis Cas', tu trouves pas ça un peu bizarre que les anges ne nous aient pas attaqués ?

\- Comment ça ? demanda Castiel en rouvrant les yeux.

\- Ils se sont contentés de nous repousser en baragouinant en enochien, c'est pas leur genre, d'habitude.

\- Tu n'as pas tort.

\- Je crois qu'ils ne voulaient pas que l'on approche de quelque chose mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas nous repousser autrement. Il y a certainement quelque chose d'important là-bas.

\- Tu as peut-être raison. Je n'y avais pas songé.

Castiel regarda Dean de haut en bas et il soupira en refermant les yeux. Il entendit le chasseur se lever et celui-ci annonça qu'il allait prendre une douche. Castiel garda les yeux fermés. Il se laissa glisser dans le sommeil alors que Dean quittait la cabane.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Castiel ouvrit un œil doucement quand un bruit parvint à ses oreilles. Son regard tomba sur Dean, dos à lui, vêtu d'un jean bleu lui tombant sur les hanches, pieds et torse nus. L'ex-ange ouvrit les yeux et garda le regard fixé sur ce corps d'homme devant lui. Il fit glisser sa main sur son ventre et déglutit quand il sentit une chaleur se diffuser lentement sous son nombril. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il sentit son souffle se faire plus court et son sous vêtement sembla soudain le serrer à l'entrejambe. Il arrondit les yeux, comprenant ce qui lui arrivait, et Dean se retourna au même moment. Le chasseur sursauta et plongea son regard dans celui de son ami, allongé mais réveillé.

\- Je croyais que tu dormais encore.

\- Non. Je me suis réveillé il y a quelques instants. C'est intéressant de te voir dans cette tenue.

Dean recula d'un pas, se racla la gorge et se retourna. Il prit un t-shirt sur la pile de vêtements posée sur un établi derrière lui et voulut l'enfiler, mais Castiel qui s'était levé d'un bond rapide, attrapa l'habit et le garda entre les mains.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de te couvrir. Il n'y a que toi et moi.

\- Cas', tu déconnes depuis que tu es humain. Faut arrêter, là. Donne-moi ce foutu t-shirt.

\- Peut-être que je ne déconnais pas avant parce que mon statut d'ange ne me permettait pas de ressentir autant de choses. Autant de frissons. Autant de sentiments. Autant de… désir.

Dean s'étouffa avec sa propre salive et recula contre l'établi.

\- J'aime ce que je vois, Dean.

Castiel baissa son regard sur son entrejambe et Dean plissa les yeux. Il descendit son regard sur le corps de son ami et ses joues se colorèrent.

Castiel jeta le t-shirt derrière lui. Il approcha de Dean qui tenta de reculer encore et puis il s'arrêta.

\- Tu n'éprouves pas le même désir que moi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'ex-ange en se passant une main dans la nuque.

\- C'est pas… C'est plus compliqué que ça, Castiel.

\- Explique-moi ?

\- Les humains… on n'est pas obligé de céder à nos pulsions, tu sais. Faut savoir doser et choisir le bon moment, Là, on est en pleine post-apocalypse, c'est pas le bon timing.

\- Tu veux dire que si le moment était mieux choisi, tu te laisserais tenter ?

Dean rougit encore un peu plus et planta son regard dans celui de Castiel.

\- Non… Non, c'est pas ce que je… Bon sang, Cas'.

\- Tu ne veux pas de moi, c'est cela. En fait, le désir que j'éprouve, tu ne le partages pas. Je comprends, souffla Castiel et il se détourna rapidement, un peu honteux.

Il avait cru que Dean était peut-être sur la même longueur d'ondes que lui, mais visiblement, il s'était trompé. Il sortit de la cabane sans un mot et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il s'assit sur la cuvette, dans la toute petite cabane et soupira. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, son sang semblait le brûler de l'intérieur et son boxer le serrait toujours entre ses jambes. Comment les humains faisaient-ils pour supporter tout cela ?

Castiel posa sa main sur son sexe et frissonna. La sensation était vraiment étrange. Il secoua la tête fortement, se releva brusquement et sortit de la cabane. Il marcha jusqu'à sa nouvelle maison et vit Dean, habillé, assis sur le sol, qui contrôlait ses armes. Il leva la tête quand Castiel entra mais ne prononça pas un mot et se concentra sur ce qu'il faisait sans prêter attention à l'ex-ange qui s'installa près de lui.

\- J'ai remis mes idées en place, murmura Castiel et Dean grinça :

\- Heureux de te l'entendre dire. Tu sais quoi, on n'aura vraiment pas assez d'huile sacrée.

\- Nous trouverons une solution, Dean.

\- Peut-être, ou peut-être pas. Si Sam était là…

Mais Dean n'en dit pas plus. Il se racla la gorge fortement en serrant ses doigts autour du fusil qu'il tenait en main.

\- Nous allons le récupérer, je te le promets. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour cela, même si je dois tuer toute ma famille. Nous retournerons là-bas et nous nous battrons contre eux.

Dean releva le regard et le plongea dans le bleu de Castiel.

\- Merci Cas'.

L'ex-ange hocha la tête lentement et aida Dean à contrôler toutes leurs armes, une par une. Ils n'avaient de tout façon rien d'autre à faire pour le moment, alors mieux valait s'occuper comme ils le pouvaient.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Castiel se coucha sur son matelas et Dean fit de même à côté de lui.

\- C'est très fatiguant, d'être humain. Beaucoup de votre énergie se trouve gaspillée par le simple fait de devoir respirer. C'est incroyable. Je comprends mieux maintenant les faiblesses de votre espèce.

Dean ne répondit pas et Castiel se redressa pour regarder si son ami dormait. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et semblait réfléchir. L'ex-ange hésita, puis il osa poser sa main sur le torse de Dean qui sursauta légèrement.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Castiel et Dean soupira, puis il se redressa pour faire face à son ami.

\- Je vais bien. Je me disais simplement que… Tu as raison , Cas'.

\- Raison sur quoi ?

Dean ne répondit pas. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Castiel, le poussa d'abord doucement puis imprima plus de force à son geste pour obliger son ami à s'allonger sur son matelas. Il hésita, son regard rivé sur le sien et finalement, il posa ses lèvres rudement sur celles de l'ex-ange qui retint son souffle et se crispa avant de se détendre. Dean s'éloigna légèrement, son regard toujours plongé dans celui de Castiel et ce dernier sentit le souffle devenu court du chasseur caresser sa peau. Il sourit et agrippa la nuque de Dean pour coller ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le chasseur trouva rapidement sa place entre les cuisses écartées de Castiel.

\- Je suis ravi de constater que tu as changé d'avis sur toi et moi, souffla Castiel, sa bouche plaquée contre le cou du chasseur de monstres.

\- On peut éviter de parler. Je risque de reculer, sinon.

Castiel hocha la tête et se laissa couler dans le désir, puis dans le plaisir sans plus prononcer un mot, sauf le prénom de Dean qui résonnait de temps en temps dans la petite cabane. Au final, être humain avait de très bons côtés.

* * *

 **Je crois que j'ai rien à dire sur cette fin de chapitre...**

 **à bientôt pour la suite.. si tout va bien, je pourrai reprendre le publication chaque 8 du mois :-)**

 **KitsuneA**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **8 mai, nouveau chapitre de AtA**

 **désolée pour le long moment d'attente entre deux chapitres.**

 **J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Merci à La Liseuse de Livres et à Calliope pour les corrections**

* * *

Dean ouvrit les yeux lentement et frissonna. Il avait un peu froid et comprit rapidement pourquoi, il était nu sous sa couverture. Il se redressa lentement et promena son regard dans la petite pièce.

\- Cas' ? appela-t-il en se levant pour s'étirer.

Mais Castiel ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas ici, de toute évidence. Dean s'habilla rapidement et prit des affaires propres en se dirigeant vers les douches. Castiel devait être quelque part dans le camp. Peut-être en train de déjeuner ou de travailler. Le chasseur ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça. Il finirait par le croiser dans le camp. Il passa la journée à se préparer mentalement à la bataille qui s'annonçait avec les anges, le lendemain.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean entra dans la cabane de commandement en début de soirée et vit Damian, debout devant la table ainsi que des hommes et des femmes assis, leur regard fixé sur le chef, l'écoutant attentivement. Dean jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'assemblée et fronça les sourcils.

\- On n'attendait plus que toi et Castiel, annonça Damian en invitant le chasseur à les rejoindre.

\- Justement, je cherche Castiel. J'ai pensé qu'il était peut-être ici, mais on dirait bien que non. Tu l'aurais vu aujourd'hui ?

Damian secoua la tête, désolé.

\- Et les autres ?

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers Dean et une femme prit la parole.

\- Vous parlez du mec super sexy aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus ?

Dean grinça des dents en hochant la tête.

\- Je l'ai vu tôt ce matin. Il est sorti du camp à pied mais je peux pas vous dire où il est allé.

Dean blêmit. Castiel était-il parti ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi sans l'avoir averti ?

Il ferma la porte de la cabane, alla chercher son pistolet et sa lame angélique et sauta dans la première voiture à disposition qui se trouvait devant le camp. Il démarra et prit la direction du hangar dans lequel il était allé la veille avec le groupe. Si Castiel était quelque part dans cette ville, c'était sûrement là-bas. Dean n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, mais il le sentait.

* * *

Le chasseur sortit de sa voiture une fois arrivé devant le hangar et soupira. Castiel était planté devant le bâtiment, yeux fermés, visage levé vers le ciel. Dean s'approcha de lui, mais il dut rester à distance parce que les voix des anges lui vrillèrent les oreilles rapidement.

\- Cas' ! cria-t-il et l'ex-ange ouvrit les yeux.

Les voix des anges se turent aussitôt et Castiel approcha de Dean.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question. T'avais disparu quand je me suis réveillé.

Castiel détourna son regard bleu et se mit en marche sans attendre Dean. Il monta sur un talus sans s'arrêter et le chasseur le suivit.

\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe, bon sang ? Tu viens ici tout seul et t'es là à écouter les anges baragouiner des trucs en eno-

Mais Dean se tut brusquement. Il mit soudain le doigt sur le petit truc étrange qui le titillait depuis la veille et dont il ne s'était pas préoccupé plus que cela. Castiel avait été le seul, le jour précédent, à ne pas avoir été dérangé par les voix des anges. Or, il était censé l'être, puisqu'il était humain. Quelque chose clochait.

Dean lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour l'immobiliser et se planta devant lui, son regard dans le sien.

\- Arrête avec les secrets et les mensonges. Tout de suite ! Tu peux encore comprendre les anges, n'est-ce pas ?

Castiel détourna les yeux.

\- C'est ça ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ?

Mais Castiel ne répondit pas.

\- Tu vas me répondre ! gronda Dean et Castiel soupira en chassant la main du chasseur de son épaule.

\- Je comprends encore les anges et mes oreilles humaines ne sont pas dérangées par leurs voix mais je ne tenais pas à te le dire. Je ne suis plus un ange, je ne le serai sans doute plus jamais. Je ne veux pas de ce lien qui me rattache au Paradis. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je ne voulais pas le faire.

\- Son of a bitch ! Tu peux pas me cacher un truc pareil, Cas'. Ça peut nous aider que tu puisses encore les écouter sans avoir mal aux oreilles.

\- C'est justement pour cela que je ne voulais pas t'en parler.

\- Je croyais que tu étais prêt à tout pour m'aider à récupérer Sam ?

Castiel baissa la tête. Dean le regarda, puis se radoucit.

\- Dis moi ce qui va pas, Cas'.

L'ex ange soupira.

\- Je n'aime pas être un humain, mais pire que tout, je n'aime pas savoir que je peux encore écouter les anges. C'est comme si j'étais un être piégé entre deux mondes. C'est très désagréable. Je ne pourrai plus jamais être un ange maintenant, alors à quoi bon pouvoir entendre les voix de mes anciens semblables ?

\- Comment ça, tu ne pourras plus jamais être un ange ? On peut sûrement récupérer ta grâce si on s'attaque à Michel.

\- Tu ne comprends pas.

\- Bien sûr que je ne comprends pas ! s'énerva le chasseur.

Castiel se remit à marcher et Dean le suivit.

\- Je me dois d'être un humain maintenant. J'ai… j'ai franchi la ligne qui me garantissait de pouvoir retrouver mon statut d'ange un jour, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Je pensais que ça ne me dérangerait pas, mais au fond, bien sûr que cela ne me plaît pas.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Castiel s'arrêta, se retourna brusquement et planta son regard furieux dans celui de Dean.

\- Ce que j'ai fait avec toi la nuit dernière m'a définitivement fermé les portes de chez moi. Je n'aurai plus jamais le droit de faire partie de mon ancien monde.

Dean écarquilla les yeux. QUOI ? Castiel était-il vraiment en train de lui reprocher le fait qu'ils aient couché ensemble ? Osait-il vraiment le rendre coupable de ça ?

\- Attends, c'est toi qui m'as-

\- Je sais, coupa Castiel, mais c'était une erreur !

Dean recula comme si Castiel l'avait frappé. Il sentit son coeur se serrer. Il s'était attendu à ce que la situation soit un peu tendue entre eux ce matin, ou tout du moins, un peu bizarre, mais ça… il ne l'aurait pas imaginé une seule seconde.

\- Je veux remettre mon trench-coat, peu importe si les anges me repèrent ou pas avec. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise, moi, avec ces habits d'humain qui ne m'appartiennent pas.

Dean hocha la tête et montra la voiture garée devant le hangar à Castiel. En silence, ils s'y dirigèrent ensemble, entrèrent dans l'habitacle et Dean démarra. Il se rendit là où il avait laissé la voiture qu'ils avaient prise pour venir à Philadelphie. Castiel et lui sortirent de leur véhicule et se dirigèrent vers le second, laissé au fond d'un fossé. Dean ouvrit le coffre et tendit son trench-coat plié à Castiel, avec une pointe d'hésitation.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean et Castiel revinrent au camp et se séparèrent aussitôt. Castiel prit la direction de leur petite cabane tandis que Dean partit vers celle de commandement. Il entra, s'assit sur une chaise et attendit que Damian vienne vers lui. Ce dernier était occupé à discuter avec une femme habillée en militaire.

\- T'as retrouvé ton ange ? demanda Damian, une fois la femme partie, tout en prenant place en face de Dean.

Le chasseur grogna un oui un peu sec.

\- J'ai renvoyé les autres tout à l'heure. On parlera demain matin tous ensemble. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Castiel peut encore écouter les anges. Leurs voix ne lui vrillent pas les tympans comme à nous autres.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, ça. Il pourra nous aider.

\- Il n'en a pas envie, alors c'est pas une bonne nouvelle.

\- Ah… Il changera peut-être d'avis. Ça ne doit pas être évident pour lui. C'est… sa famille qui a mis le monde dans cet état, c'est sûrement pas évident de choisir son camp.

\- Il l'a choisi, son camp quand il est venu ici avec moi. Je l'ai pas forcé. S'il avait voulu se ranger du côté de ses connards d'anges, je l'aurais laissé faire.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Damian, haussant un sourcil.

Dean soupira, las.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je sais même pas pourquoi je dis ça, c'est des conneries. Je l'aurais jamais laissé faire.

\- Mmmh, c'est bien ce que je me disais. J'peux te poser une question ?

Dean hésita. Il sentait venir la question de merde à laquelle il n'aurait pas envie de répondre, mais il finit quand même par hocher la tête.

\- C'est quoi exactement la nature de la relation entre ton ange et toi ?

\- Je la sentais venir cette question-là. C'est compliqué !

\- Mais, y a quoi exactement entre vous. De l'amitié ? De l'amour ? Autre chose ?

\- Autre chose. C'est ni de l'amitié, ni de l'amour. Castiel et moi avons une sorte de lien bizarre… Il m'a sorti de l'enfer dans lequel mon âme pourrissait, torturée par des démons avides de vengeance envers ma famille. Il a posé sa main sur mon âme et c'est comme si… il y avait un lien invisible entre lui et moi. Quelque chose que je ne comprends pas et que je ne peux pas expliquer.

\- T'arrives à vivre sans lui ?

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question, à dire vrai. Arrivait-il à vivre sans Castiel dans les parages ? Si vraiment l'ange n'était plus à ses côtés, saurait-il vivre sans ce lien étrange qui les liait ?

\- J'ai jamais essayé. Castiel a toujours été là d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Dean se mura dans le silence, les pensées ailleurs. Il pensait à Castiel, à son rejet. Ça faisait mal et Dean se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle souffrance, qui ne serait pas d'ordre physique, pouvait exister. Il se leva et quitta la cabane sans plus attendre. Il avait besoin d'air et d'alcool, aussi. Il se dirigea vers la ''cantine'' du camp et s'assit à une table au fond de la pièce. Il vit Castiel, attablé devant plusieurs verres et une bouteille qui contenait un liquide transparent devant lui. De l'alcool sans doute, - et sûrement fort, par-dessus le marché. Dean demanda une bière à une femme qui le servit et il regarda Castiel verser la substance translucide dans chacun des cinq verres alignés devant lui. De la vodka. L'ex ange but ses verres à la suite sans faire de pause entre deux et Dean fronça les sourcils plus que de raison. Mais à quoi jouait-il, cet imbécile ?

Dean se leva d'un bond quand Castiel reversa de l'alcool dans ses verres.

\- Tu comptes terminer ta nuit aux chiottes ? demanda-t-il, acide.

Castiel ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui. Il s'envoya encore une fois cinq nouveaux verres d'affilée puis se leva et tituba légèrement. Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Il attrapa le bras de Castiel et l'obligea à le suivre à leur cabane. Il le coucha sur le matelas.

\- Tu dors, maintenant, on parlera de ça demain.

Castiel ferma les yeux et Dean soupira. Si cet idiot commençait à déconner à ce point, ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir. Il avait besoin que Castiel se donne à fond, qu'il fasse encore tout ce qu'il était en son pouvoir pour les aider. Ce n'était pas le moment de relâcher la pression. Ils auraient le temps plus tard pour ça. Le regard du chasseur glissa sur le corps de Castiel et il se rendit compte que celui-ci avait carrément remis un costard et une cravate sous son trench-coat. Dean frappa son matelas avec son poing. Tout ça pour en arriver là. Il avait cédé aux avances de Castiel humain pour se retrouver à se sentir coupable de ce qu'ils avaient fait parce que l'ex ange trouvait que c'était une erreur. Une horrible douleur tordit les tripes du chasseur et il se coucha sur son matelas, enrageant intérieurement. Voilà pourquoi les histoires de couple ce n'était pas fait pour lui. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait jamais s'attacher. Il finissait toujours par souffrir amèrement.

* * *

Dean se réveilla doucement et vit Castiel, assis sur une chaise non loin de lui. Il n'avait pas l'air au sommet de sa forme. Le chasseur se leva et demanda :

\- Cas', ça va ?

Castiel lui adressa un regard noir, rempli de colère et Dean se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas en rajouter maintenant. Il tourna le dos à Castiel et se changea. Il avait dormi tout habillé.

\- Je te retrouve à la cabane, c'est-à-dire au poste de commandement dans trente minutes, on a une mission.

Dean quitta la cabane sans dire un mot de plus.

* * *

 **Vous vous attendiez peut-être a un Dean qui aurait fuit Castiel, n'assumant pas ce qu'ils ont fait... eh bien non, c'est Castiel qui fuit, certain que le Paradis ne lui pardonnera jamais cet ''écart'' de conduite angélique. :-)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ?**

 **à bientôt (dans un mois pile, j'espère)**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
